Sous la neige
by Chigaka Mansato
Summary: Ils pensaient vivre la veille du Nouvel An comme les autres, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que la nouvelle année leur réservait une belle surprise... Celle de tomber amoureux en 24 heures... / Three Shot - Nouvel An !
1. Première partie

**Auteures** : mangakadu14 / Chisato-ki

**Genre :** Romance

**Univers : **Alternatif

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Disclamer** : Naruto et Sasuke, ainsi que les autres personnages évoqués, appartiennent à Kishomoto (malheureusement...)

**Note :** Les personnages sont légèrement OOC. :)

**Avant-propos :**

Chisato-ki : Oh nom de diou, on a galérer mais c'est enfin là ! Notre première collaboration et j'espère que ça sera pas la dernière ! On s'est bien amusé à l'écrire (on a fait ça sous forme de RP = Role Player) et puis, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à nous... Vous avez la première partie aujourd'hui, puis la seconde vous l'aurez le lendemain et la troisième le surlendemain ! Sur ce, bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Des cris, des bruits brusques, des mouvements colériques, une porte sauvagement claquée. Un jeune homme sortit d'un pas pressé et énervé de la grande résidence éclairée. Il était tout juste minuit lorsqu'il était sorti dehors ou des flocons de neige tombaient du ciel pour venir s'écraser sur le sol.

C'était censé être une bonne soirée... Après un Noël festif avec toute la famille, le jour de l'an aurait du être agréable avec de nouveaux projets et de nouvelles résolutions. Pour cette année toute la famille Uchiha était réunie, dans le domicile principal à Tokyo. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des années...

Fugaku Uchiha, le chef de famille, était un homme d'affaire important avec un emploi du temps très chargé. Pendant les fêtes il lui était presque impossible d'accorder du temps à sa famille. Mikoto Uchiha était une femme douce et délicate, elle prenait soin de rester dans le foyer familiale pour s'occuper de ses enfants et de la demeure.

Itachi, l'aîné de la famille était rentré dans une école de commerce à Hokkaido, suivant les traces de son père pour prendre un jour sa succession au sein de l'entreprise Uchiha Corp. Il ne pouvait pas être présent pour chaque Noël à cause de ses études.

Quand à Sasuke, le cadet, lui n'avait pas de projet particulier pour l'avenir. Il préférait se laisser guider par le temps. Après tout il avait le choix. C'était un garçon très mature et intelligent, il n'avait pas de réelles difficultés dans aucune des matières qu'il pratiquait.

'On est Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas', s'évertuait à répéter inlassablement son père. Fugaku a toujours été un père autoritaire et sévère pour autant que pouvait le dire Sasuke. Pour son père, il n'était jamais au mieux de ses capacités et c'était comme ça depuis qu'il était petit.

Depuis une relation houleuse s'était crée au fil du temps entre Sasuke et son père. Quand Sasuke était jeune, il avait toujours tout fait pour que son père le remarque, pour qu'il soit fière de lui. Mais a force d'être ignoré ou d'être juger durement Sasuke avait compris que jamais rien de ce qu'il ferait ne satisferait son père un jour.

Malgré ce fait Sasuke continuait a suivre les études que son père avait choisi pour lui. Mais il devenait de plus en plus agacer d'être mené à la baguette. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de se disputer avec Fugaku pour telle ou telle chose parfois pour des raisons futiles.

Avec le manque d'un père fier de son fils, Sasuke s'était renfermé sur lui devenant froid et hostile. Aujourd'hui il n'avait que très peu d'ami, c'était quelqu'un qui avait du mal avec les relations humaines.

Pour cette année Sasuke avait été impatient d'arriver aux périodes de fête alors que d'habitude il était plutôt peu enthousiasme. Mais il y avait une raison à cela, en plus d'avoir à Noël, son frère, ses cousins, Obito et Madara Uchiha étaient venus passer les fêtes avec eux.

Et s'était dans une ambiance joviale et conviviale qu'ils passèrent Noël tous ensemble. Pour une fois Sasuke ne s'était pas disputé avec son père, ils avaient passés en somme une bonne soirée. Ses cousins et son frère restaient à la demeure principale jusqu'au nouvel an promettant une fois encore une bonne soirée.

Fugaku avait choisi d'inviter la famille Hyuga pour le 30 Décembre. Dans son travail il s'était très vite lié d'amitié avec Hiashi Hyûga le PDG d'une multinational, il avait le projet de travailler en collaboration avec lui. Pour cela il avait convié la famille Hyuga, Fugaku avait également autre chose en tête que de discuté de leur prochaine collaboration.

La soirée avait commencé agréablement. Sasuke avait passé le temps en discutant avec Neji Hyûga qui était le fils du frère de Hiashi, Hizashi Hyûga décédé depuis quelques années déjà. Pourtant au cours de la soirée son père semblait le pousser à discuter avec Hinata Hyûga la fille de Hiashi. Une jeune femme charmante et très jolie, mais elle était incroyablement timide et parlait très peu.

Plus la soirée avançait plus Sasuke sentait le regard insistant de son père sur lui. Agacé vers les coups de minuit alors que tous étaient occupés à festoyer joyeusement, Sasuke s'était mis à l'écart. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard son père l'avait rejoint.

C'est ainsi qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre les deux hommes, Fugaku lui avait fais par des projets qu'il nourrissait à l'égard des Hyûga et son souhait de voir leur deux familles se lier et pourquoi pas par des fiançailles.

Pour Sasuke s'était la goutte d'eau de trop, il n'avait jamais été aussi énervé. Son père ne lui avait pas fait une proposition, il lui avait donné un ordre. L'ordre de faire d'Hinata sa fiancée, l'ordre de la courtiser, de la séduire.

Après ce n'était pas comme si Fugaku lui avait imposé n'importe qui. Hinata était une belle femme, intelligente et délicate, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère malgré sa timidité maladive. Mais le problème n'était pas là.

En effet, depuis l'âge de 14 ans, Sasuke s'était rendu compte qu'il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour la gente féminine. Avec le temps le ténébreux avait réalisé qu'il préférait les hommes, il avait d'ailleurs eu une relation assez rapide durant sa première année de lycée.

Sasuke n'en avait jamais parlé à sa famille. Pas qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il était, loin de là, mais il considérait qu'il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Seul Suigetsu, son meilleur ami était au courant pour ses préférences.

Voila donc comment Sasuke Uchiwa s'était retrouvé dehors, sous la neige, le 31 décembre à minuit. Les joues rougies par la colère et le froid et les membres grelottant, il n'avait pas enfilé de vêtements très chauds pensant qu'il ne sortirait pas dehors.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'était autant énervé contre son père. Le forcer à étudier les études que son père avait choisi, ça passait encore, le forcer à pratiquer le kendo, ça passait aussi d'autant plus qu'il appréciait ces cours. Mais la, s'était trop lui demander !

Sasuke serra les dents, marchant plus rapidement, enfonçant plus durement ses pas dans la neige. Il n'était pas une marionnette qu'on manipulait par de simples fils. Il avait le droit de faire ses propres choix, d'avoir sa propre vie !

Il se savait talentueux dans tous les domaines, art, sport, science, littérature. Il était cultivé et mature suffisamment pour préférer parfois des conversations avec les adultes plutôt qu'avec les jeunes de son âge. Alors il pouvait très bien gérer sa vie comme il le voulait.

Dans ses réflexions Sasuke s'arrêta un instant. Il réalisa qu'il était parti en plein milieu d'une soirée, qu'il s'était sévèrement disputé avec son père. Bien sûr il était hors de question qu'il retourne chez lui même pour dormir. D'accord s'était extrêmement mal polie et sûrement très immature de partir comme ça à la dérobé.

Seulement sa fierté était en jeu dans cette histoire. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, et il ne voulait surtout pas entendre les remontrances de son père ou que celui-ci souligne son manque de dignité.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches à cause du froid. Il regarda autour de lui plus personne ne traînait dans les rues à cette heure avec un temps pareil. Un mouvement attira son attention sur la droite, il avait parlé trop vite. Un homme à peu près de son âge était en train de marcher de l'autre côté de la rue. Il n'y fit pas plus attention et reprit sa marche sans savoir ou il allait.

Un vent siffla dans la longue ruelle venant s'écraser sur ce jeune homme à l'opposé de Sasuke. Ses yeux, semblant bleus à la lumière de la ville, se plissèrent, une main devant son visage, les flocons d'écumes ressemblant à de la laine et au contact froid et humide, voltigeaient vers lui. Elles s'écrasèrent sur sa peau tannée et ses cheveux blonds en épis furent aplatis par l'humidité. Quand le vent cessa et que la neige tombante du ciel reprenaient une direction à peu prés correct, Naruto Uzumaki – tel était son nom – se débarrassa de la neige dans ses cheveux et sur sa grosse veste.

Le blond grogna, il n'était plus un poil présentable pour pouvoir draguer quelqu'un. Il fit la moue, mit sa capuche sur sa tête et mit les mains dans les poches. Il n'aimait pas la neige, ni la pluie, tout ce qui était humide, froid, il n'aimait pas. La chaleur du soleil d'été brûlant sur sa peau était le seul temps qu'il aimait. Le reste nuisait à son « magnifique » physique.

Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un forcément imbu de lui-même, seulement il essayait de se mettre en avantage et de montrer aux autres qu'il était quand même beau. Il se crée une image lorsqu'il allait à son bar favori afin de ramener quelqu'un dans son lit que ce soit femmes ou hommes, ça importait peu. Seulement, il vivait seul dans son appartement et il aimait avoir la sensation d'un corps chaud à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin, particulièrement en hiver. Ses amis lui disait souvent « Trouve toi quelqu'un » mais il n'en avait pas envie, simplement, « trop chiant » il répondait. Les relations ça ne l'intéressait pas et il n'était que rarement tomber amoureux.

Il renifla sentant le froid qui s'attaquait à sa santé et il pensa que dés le lendemain, il allait avoir probablement un gros rhume. De toute manière, sa soirée était foutue. Il était déjà allé au bar et il était blindé de monde. Les gens commençaient à faire la fête à l'avant-veille du Nouvel An et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Alors Naruto était partit à la recherche d'un autre bar mais ils étaient tous complet. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, Alors, il avait continué sa route, peut-être pour rencontrer quelqu'un au passage avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la rue, tous sûrement emmitouflé dans leur couverture ou dans une boite de nuit. Tant pis, il finirait seul ce soir.

Mais alors qu'il mettait sa capuche, le blond remarqua bien vite qu'il n'était pas seul. Un homme marchait sur le trottoir d'en face, la grande route enneigé les séparant. Naruto l'observa pendant que ce jeune homme passer. Oh oui, il était jeune. Il eut immédiatement un sourire et quand il observa un peu plus son visage, lointain et dans la pénombre, il remarqua son teint pâle, ses traits fins, ses cheveux bruns et il le trouva voluptueusement beau… Peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance et ne finirait pas seul ce soir…

Mais ce beau brun commençait à disparaître de sa vue avançant toujours tout droit dans la rue, Naruto le suivit, tout en restant de son côté en l'observant un peu plus. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans cette rue et il semblait qu'il ne le remarquait pas. Le blond pouvait avoir toutes ses chances avec cet homme, il semblait quand même un peu fragile d'apparence mais pourtant, il ressentait une aura émanant de lui qui l'empêchait de s'approcher de lui.

Naruto avait toujours été quelqu'un de déterminé, ce n'était pas une soi-disant aura qui l'arrêterait, il ferait n'importe quoi afin de pouvoir mettre quelqu'un dans son lit. Le blond se l'avoua à lui-même ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'homme aussi séduisant. Il suffisait de croiser les doigts pour qu'il ait un minimum de tendances gays et puis même si il était hétéro, il savait une chose : Naruto était quelqu'un qui arrivait facilement à faire changer l'orientation sexuelle de quelqu'un. Finalement, il était peut-être un peu présomptueux…

Alors, au milieu de son trottoir il s'arrêta brusquement regardant cet homme défilait devant ses yeux. Les mains toujours dans les poches, d'un seul coup, il cria dans la rue :

\- Hey toi !

Le ton n'était pas agressif aucunement, il cherchait juste à l'interpeller. Pour aller plus loin dans son appel, il regarda la route de gauche à droit rapidement, au cas où si une voiture passerait et en courant il traversa la route afin de voir plus prés son nouveau fantasme, un sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres.

Sur le moment Sasuke n'avait pas réalisé qu'on s'adressait à lui. C'est lorsqu'il entendit les pas rapides qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige qu'il s'arrêta pour observer la personne qui avait parlé. Un sourcil se courba en signe d'incompréhension en voyant le jeune homme se rapprocher de lui.

Sasuke jeta un regard à sa droite puis à sa gauche, ils étaient seuls dans cette ruelle alors c'était forcément à lui qu'il s'adressait. Il prit le temps de détailler le jeune homme, il était blond, la peau halée assez large d'épaule et grand.

Un air ennuyé se peignit sur son visage se demandant ce que cet homme qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un japonais lui voulait...

Naruto l'observa, il faillit hurler un 'wahou' mais se retint. Il le trouvait beaucoup plus beau de près que de loin. Satisfait de son choix du soir, il s'appuya sur sa jambe droite, adoptant une pose le mettant en valeur et un léger rire sortit de sa gorge, une brume blanche entourant ses lèvres. D'un sourire presque idiot, il lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul a cette heure-là?

Pendant un instant Sasuke resta interloqué par la question que venait de lui poser cet inconnu qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il lui jeta un regard hostile fortement irrité d'être dérangé alors qu'il était passablement énervé.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde?

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en s'apercevant qu'il venait de le vouvoyer. Il sentit une décharge électrique dans son dos, surpris par cette froideur venant de ce jeune homme. Mais son sourire regagna bien vite son visage.

\- Ne me vouvoie pas, je dois avoir le même âge que toi! Répondit-il en évitant la question.

Il restait déterminé, cet homme était sa dernière chance de ne pas finir seul ce soir.

\- Tu dois avoir froid, non? T'es a peine habillé...

Les sourcils du ténébreux se plissèrent d'agacement. Pourquoi ce gars venait l'aborder comme ça avec autant de familiarité. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre alors qu'on ne se connaît pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda t-il avec hargne les bras croisés en ignorant toutes ses précédentes questions.

\- Euh...

Un brin d'hésitation se portait désormais dans sa voix.

\- Je voulais que tu portes mon écharpe parce que ça craint, tu es a peine habillé.

Il rit gêné, sortit son écharpe enfouit dans son blouson, la déroula de son cou et lui tendit le vêtement.

\- Et peut-être t'inviter à aller boire un verre? Tu serais au moins au chaud... Avec moi...

Interloqué les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent un peu plus.

-Pardon ? C'est une blague ? J'ai l'air d'une jeune fille toute frêle ?

Il avisa un instant l'écharpe que lui tendait le blond, il frissonna un instant se disant que s'il n'était pas si fier il l'aurait pris volontiers. Il leva un instant les yeux en l'air en lâchant un son méprisant et entreprit de reprendre son chemin.

« Il est coriace celui la », pensa Naruto. Le blond fronça des sourcils. Homme ou femme, il n'avait jamais fait la différence, il les traitait tous de la même manière... Il ne considérait aucunement ce jeune homme comme une fille frêle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

En le voyant de nouveau partir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait rejeté et il n'aimait pas ça. Naruto refusait d'abandonner et puis il avait de moins en moins envie de rentrer chez lui sachant qu'il allait finir seul.

\- Attends!

Il trotta, ses pieds frottant la neige et se mit a ses côtés.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, c'est juste que je te trouve plutôt beau, je voulais simplement être sympa.

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il disait de plus en plus n'importe quoi, il ne savait même plus quoi dire, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été rejeté, qu'il était désormais curieux par cet homme. Il barra sa route.

\- Prends la, j'y tiens.

Son écharpe fut de nouveau tendue vers ce bel inconnu qui ne voulait pas lui céder.

Sur l'instant Sasuke ne sut pas tout suite s'il devait rire ou s'énerver. Ce crétin d'blond ne voulait pas le lâcher. Peut-être que s'il prenait son écharpe il lui ficherait la paix ? A moins qu'il ne le suive juste après il en serait bien capable culotté comme il était.

Sur le moment il prit le temps d'y réfléchir et jeta un coup d'oeil au blond. Bon d'accord, c'était un bel homme sans nul doute, ce beau blond benêt sur les bords lui avouait en plus être attiré par lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas saisir l'occasion pour approfondir son expérience envers les relations masculines ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était Sasuke Uchiha, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre expérience dans ce domaine, mis à part ça mésaventure au lycée Sasuke n'avait jamais eu de relation approfondit avec quiconque.

D'autre part, ce n'était pas réellement le moment approprié pour penser à ce genre de chose. Sasuke avisa une deuxième fois l'écharpe tendue vers lui, un long soupir lui échappa.

\- Si j'accepte l'écharpe tu me ficheras la paix ?

Naruto sourit assez sournoisement.

\- Si tu me laisses t'accompagner où tu veux aller aussi et je te laisserai tranquille, fit-il en secouant l'écharpe devant lui.

Agacé Sasuke demanda avec irritation

\- Pourquoi faire !?

Naruto avec ce même sourire abruti, il entoura l'écharpe autour du cou du brun et l'attira presque vers lui.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie...

Il repoussa prestement le blond qui avait envahi son espace vital. Un frisson avait secoué tout son corps lorsque les yeux de Sasuke avaient plongé dans ceux d'un bleu céruléen. Le contact de la grande main chaude sur sa nuque alors que le blond plaçait l'écharpe dans son cou avait provoqué une sorte de décharge électrique augmentant son frisson.

C'était quoi ça ? Gêné, Sasuke fit appel à la légendaire impassibilité Uchiha pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions et rester totalement indifférant à la manoeuvre du blond.

\- Fais comme tu veux ! déclara Sasuke, qui reprit sa marche ne prêtant pas attention de savoir si le blond le suivait ou pas.

Naruto sourit satisfait et suivit rapidement le pas.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto au fait!

Sasuke ne savait pas bien s'il devait tout simplement l'ignorer ou être un minimum sympathique... Et puis quoi encore ? C'était un étranger après tout qu'est-ce qu'il en avait a faire au juste de ce qu'il pensait de lui.

\- Grand bien te fasse ! répondit Sasuke toujours aussi méprisant, s'obligeant à marcher plus vite afin de compliquer la tâche du blond qui était certainement de lui pourrir le restant de la soirée.

Naruto se mit à rire la tête en arrière avant de le regarder de nouveau.

\- Tu es bien étrange... Tu m'intéresses.

Sasuke serrait les dents, pourquoi ce crétin d'blond ne se vexait pas ?

\- Étrange ? Ce n'est pas moi qui fais la conversation à un inconnu et qui va jusqu'à lui offrir son écharpe. Ça t'arrive souvent ? se surprit-il à demander.

\- Parce que je suis sociable contrairement à TOI!

Durant la marche, il pointa son doigt sur la tempe du brun en insistant sur le "toi".

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, tu m'intéresse.

Sans le remarquer, Sasuke ralentit le pas. Il avisa d'un regard ennuyé le doigt collé à sa tempe et attrapa le membre pour l'éloigner de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, ne me pointe pas du doigt comme ça ! prononça-t-il agacé, en quoi je t'intéresse ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es beau...

Un petit sourire en coin charmeur se dessina. Un sourire se forma également aux coins des lèvres de Sasuke, non pas un sourire joyeux ou amusé mais plutôt un sourire sournois et cruel.

\- Alors c'est pour ça... Je te préviens si tu te cherches un plan cul pour ce soir tu peux aussi bien aller voir ailleurs je ne suis pas intéressé, déclara Sasuke, tout sourire l'ayant quitté.

Le blond déglutit comme pris en faute.

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi? fit-il d'un ton amuse et légèrement provocateur.

Sasuke jeta un œil vers lui avant de regarder la route. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si confiant ?

\- Qui sait… répondit-il amusé.

\- Prétentieux, susurra le blond d'un air taquin.

Naruto le regarda du coin de l'oeil n'hésitant pas à le lorgner de haut en bas. Vraiment, si ils finissaient pas ensemble, le blond était sur de rater le coup de sa vie.

\- Allez, laisse moi quand même t'offrir un verre. Tu verras que je ne suis pas si pervers que ça! Juste un! De toute manière, tu comptais aller ou?

\- Aucune idée, se surprit-il à répondre. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait Sasuke n'avait pas la moindre idée où il pourrait aller et surtout ou il pourrait finir la nuit...

Suigetsu, son meilleur ami était partis voir de la famille pour les fêtes. Jugo, habituait bien trop loin et à cette heure il n'avait aucun moyen de locomotion pour s'y rendre. Quant à Karin, il n'avait pas réellement envie de se faire violé par une rouquine en chaleur, non merci !

Il jeta un regard au blond. Il continuait de le regarder attendant une réponse... Sasuke savait très bien ce que ce blond idiot voulait. D'habitude Sasuke était extrêmement méfiant avec les gens mais ce blondinet n'avait pas l'air méchant.

Bon d'accord il avait l'air plutôt en forme et musclé, plus que lui en tout cas et s'il tentait quelque chose il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le repousser. Seulement voilà ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être son genre d'agir en salaud.

D'un côté il avait absolument besoin de trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit. Puis ce gars n'avait pas l'air bien mauvais alors pourquoi pas lui demander de lui rendre ce service...

Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres, vaincu.

\- Si j'accepte ce verre, est-ce que tu pourras me rendre un service ?

Naruto trouva que la réponse du brun fut longue mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'avec cette simple question, cet homme cédait enfin, un sentiment de bonheur envahit sa poitrine. Comme quoi, il avait finalement réussis à le séduire… Heureux, il s'approcha un peu plus de celui-ci faisant exprès de coller leurs épaules, son visage se pencha sur Sasuke, leurs visages d'une proximité qui n'était plus raisonnable, sans pour autant tenter quoi que ce soit, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Seulement avant, va falloir que tu me donnes ton prénom, je trouve que c'est impoli alors que je me suis gentiment présenter à toi…

Il fit semblant de faire la moue, son doigt allant taquiner son nez. Jugeant une fois de plus que leur proximité était un peu trop évidente, Sasuke posa sa main sur le torse du blond pour l'éloigner de lui. Une idée soudaine le fit sourire en coin, le ténébreux laissa sa main posée à plat sur le torse du blond et reprit la parole.

\- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Maintenant que j'ai exaucé ton souhait est-ce que tu vas pouvoir consentir à m'aider ?

De son sourire toujours satisfait, il sentit son corps se mettre petit à petit en effusion. Naruto prit sa main et l'enserra avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de lui.

\- Ce que tu voudras, beau brun…

Avec un sourire satisfait Sasuke récupéra sa main et s'éloigna du blond reprenant une attitude froide. C'est fou à quel point un mec se laissait guider par ses pulsions !

-Disons que... à cause de certaines circonstances je n'ai pas d'endroit ou passer la nuit.

Il jeta un autre regard vers Naruto.

\- Et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'héberger pour la nuit ?

Naruto fut d'un seul coup intrigué par cette proposition. Est-ce que Sasuke le rejetait ou se faisait languir ? Le blond se sentait désormais tout excité par le comportement du brun et si il pouvait, il prendrait Sasuke de suite, là, contre un mur …mais il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour ça.

\- Et bien… J'allais te le proposer mais à vrai dire, tu m'as pris de court… On peut y aller tout de suite si t'es pressé… murmura-t-il d'un ton sensuel, la voix légèrement rauque.

Cette fois-ci, le blond enserra sa taille et tenta de l'embrasser.

Sans même perde une seconde Sasuke mit un coup de poing dans le ventre de ce crétin de blond pervers et trop entreprenant pour son propre bien. Sur le coup, Naruto se retrouva complètement plier et finit par tomber dans le peu de neige sur le trottoir, ses deux mains sur le ventre Avec une totale impassibilité il le regarda se plier en deux suite au coup occasionner.

Certes Sasuke n'était pas bien costaud mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser ce rigolo assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles sur lui il n'était pas un objet ! De plus, Sasuke était agile et rapide, suffisamment pour avoir su réagir au bon moment. Naruto devait se l'avouer, ce brun-là était plutôt quelqu'un de très fort pour lui faire mal à ce point là. Sasuke reprit d'un ton hautain :

\- Je crois qu'on s'est mal comprit. Je t'ai dit plus tôt que je n'étais pas intéressé et je ne le suis pas plus maintenant. Je t'ai demandé si en échange d'un verre tu pouvais m'héberger et tu as accepté.

De son seul œil disponible, le blond regarda le brun d'un air noir.

\- Maintenant je vais honorer ma part du marché et j'espère bien que tu vas honorer la tienne !

Sasuke avait pris un ton menaçant vers la fin de sa phrase et la conscience de Naruto maudit et insulta de tous les noms possibles cet enfoiré. Il venait de lui couper toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Le blond grogna puis finit par se relever, ses abdominaux lui faisant terriblement mal face à ce coup.

Impressionné tout de même, il tenta de garder la tête froide et rit légèrement. Finalement, ce n'était pas si facile… Ce Sasuke Uchiha devenait un véritable défi à ses yeux et ça lui plaisait.

\- Sacré force, dis moi… rit-il en grimaçant quelque fois, où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ?

Il se jouait de lui et il aimait ça. Naruto en avait bien le droit, non ? Après s'être pris un coup pareil…

Les bras croisés Sasuke le regarda un sourcil froncé, combien de temps encore ce blond garderait son sang froid ? Après tout il l'avait vu marmonné et était presque sur d'avoir entendu un 'enfoiré' sortir de sa bouche.

\- J'ai fais de l'aïkido plus jeune et je pratique le Kendo aussi.

Il se rapprocha de Naruto et se plaça juste à coté de lui posant sa main sur son épaule le regard dans le sien.

\- Je te dis ça au cas ou tu as la mauvaise idée de recommencer ton numéro comme à l'instant.

Oh, ça, non, il ne recommencerait pas son petit numéro habituel comprenant enfin que ça ne fonctionnerait pas sur Sasuke. Cependant, pas une seconde il n'enleva son idée de finir la nuit avec Sasuke. Naruto s'était imposé une règle depuis qu'il avait aménagé son appartement : personne ne venait chez lui si ce n'était pour coucher avec lui.  
Le blond était quelqu'un qui n'adhérait pas à dormir seulement avec quelqu'un, pour le plaisir, simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans sa « dose de somnifère ».

Le brun lui fit un léger sourire et pris de l'avance sachant de toute manière que le crétin allait le suivre. Le blond se mit à sourire, sa main toujours sur son ventre et finit par le suivre jusqu'à par faire remarquer au brun que :

\- Ma voiture n'est pas par là.

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto qui marché à l'opposé de la où il se rendait. En le regardant marcher, il se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien fait de lui demander son aide... Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix après tout. Il finit par suivre le blond et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une voiture, un très vieux modèle et la voiture était toute cabossée...

Il jeta un regard à Naruto qui n'y fit pas attention et alla se placer côté passager. Même l'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur de la voiture, délabré. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire…

Sasuke réalisa que Naruto devait être étudiant, pourtant celui-la l'emmenait chez lui, ça signifiait qu'il vivait seul... Un silence inconfortable régna dans la voiture alors que Naruto avait pris la route.

C'était le moment qu'il aimait le moins lorsqu'il ramenait quelqu'un chez lui, c'était la route vers son appartement qui arriverait à faire débander n'importe quelle personne en voyant la voiture pourri qu'il avait. Pour la première fois, Naruto ne parla pas vraiment durant le trajet, assez honteux. Il mit la radio en fond pour combler le silence.  
La route vers son immeuble fut plutôt court. Le blond avait fait attention à la route verglacée, puis il avait tourné longuement en rond, à la recherche d'une place pour se garer.  
Afin de refaire la conversation avec Sasuke qu'il avait délaissé depuis un moment, il finit par se tourner vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et lui dit :

\- Je te préviens, ne t'attends pas à un palace !

Sasuke ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'orner ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas vu l'état de ta caisse je m'attendais pas a grand chose.

\- Ne sois pas méchant, grogna-t-il, sinon je risque de faire des choses que tu n'aimeras pas forcément….

\- Pfff et mon pied dans ce qui fait de toi soit-disant un homme ça te plairait ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Oh oui, ça me plairait, tu ne sais même pas comment, taquina-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Pour une fois Sasuke sourit amusé de la blague ridicule du blond. Il était épuisé la dispute avec son père lui avait pompé toute son énergie... Ses yeux vacillèrent parfois manquant de se fermer totalement.

La main de Naruto actionna le frein à main dans un vieux grincement et il coupa le contact. Sa tête tourna rapidement vers son compagnon du soir, un rire survint dans l'habitacle.

\- Ne t'endors pas beau brun !

En entendant le blond parler, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il était vraiment fatigué maintenant que l'adrénaline de la dispute était retombe. La ceinture du conducteur se détacha et ouvrit la portière afin de sortir de sa voiture.

Il regarda le blond qui lui lança un regard et un sourire lui faisant signe de sortir de la voiture. Se redressant avec difficulté, Sasuke consentit enfin à sortir de la voiture. Il avisa d'un oeil ennuyé et fatigué l'immeuble qui s'étendait devant eux. « A l'image de la voiture », pensa t-il... Sans un regard au blond il avança vers l'immeuble Naruto à sa suite.

Le blond ouvrit la grande porte de l'immeuble. Une grande cour se dressait devant eux avec de multiples boîtes aux lettres contre le mur. Les deux hommes traversèrent la grande cour où quelques lumières de Noël illuminaient encore les balcons.

Naruto ouvrit une petite porte blanche, il regarda à l'intérieur et fit comme seul commentaire :

\- Tu as de la chance, j'ai rangé.

Il eut un petit sourire narquois puis il donna un petit coup de pied pour ouvrir complètement la porte. A l'intérieur, Naruto enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée puis pénétra dans le petit appartement.

L'appartement était très petit, paraissait propre mais il semblait pas neuf et non rénové, ne représentant pas du tout le nouveau Tokyo.

La cuisine était petite, il y avait seulement une table dans le coin. Pas de canapé, ni de télé seulement un coin pour manger. Une porte sur le côté menait vers une salle de bain étroite avec une petite douche et une toilette.

La chambre était ouverte à la cuisine, il n'y avait pas de porte. Un grand lit double y régnait prenait largement toute la place de la chambre. Les vêtements de Naruto étaient posés dans des caisses mais la plupart étaient en gros tas de linge sale. Plusieurs affiches de petit groupe Rock ornaient les murs.

Naruto s'était dirigé vers sa chambre laissant Sasuke "visiter" et tenta de cacher son linge sale sous son lit.

Sasuke regarda un peu autour de lui, l'appartement était vraiment tout petit rien avoir avec la résidence Uchiha. Malgré tout l'intérieur semblait chaleureux, les murs étaient remplis de photos et de posters.

Il avança vers Naruto et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Tu ne m'avais pas menti quand tu m'as dit de ne pas m'attendre à un palace. Affirma t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Cynique à ce que je vois ! s'écria-t-il depuis la chambre.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le linge sale afin de la cacher sous le lit.

Arrivant dans la chambre Sasuke s'appuya sur le rebord de l'entrée et croisa les bras en observant le blond s'atteler à la tâche.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, je ne reste que ce soir.

Naruto sursauta avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne en voyant Sasuke.

-Tu m'as fait peur, enfoiré !

Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent, reprenant lentement ses esprits. Il se cala à son tour à l'entrée, se mettant face à lui, leurs visages se trouvant de nouveau proche. Naruto regarda ses lèvres, tout sourire…

\- Tu veux... Quelque chose ?

Sasuke s'amusait de la façon dont Naruto essayait de se rapprocher de lui. Le regard du blond était chaud sur lui et son sourire assuré. Il sourit à son tour.

\- C'était prévu non ? De boire un verre ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- J'avais une autre vision de boire un verre...

Sa bouche se pencha vers les siennes lentement... Sasuke s'éloigna rapidement laissant Naruto sur sa fin.

\- Et bien pas moi et je compte bien prendre ce verre finalement. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?

Le blond soupira en fermant les yeux et attrapa son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? demanda-t-il en ignorant sa précédente interrogation.

Sasuke se retourna alors que son poignet était pris en otage par une main plus grande et bronze que la sienne. Tiré vers le blond, Sasuke encra ses yeux dans ceux si clair de Naruto. Il allait s'éloigner et répliquer une phrase agressive mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les cicatrices qui striaient les joues du blond. Ses doigts caressèrent les fines cicatrices.

\- Comment tu t'ais fais ça ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Naruto, surprit par ce geste, recula immédiatement sentant ce toucher beaucoup trop tendre pour lui mais pour autant, sa main se resserra sur le poignet, histoire de ne pas briser la proximité. Son regard fut légèrement intrigué et moqueur.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me demande ça

-Vraiment ?

Sasuke avait demandé cela sans réel intérêt. L'avantage de ce sujet, était qu'il avait pu refréner les ardeurs du blond.

\- Alors ? demanda de nouveau Sasuke finalement intéressé par la réponse.

\- Je suis tombé en forêt quand j'étais jeune... finit par répondre le blond.

Ses yeux bougèrent rapidement le regardant de haut en bas et il déglutit. Il se demanda pourquoi soudain quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui surtout cet inconnu séduisant... Naruto se sentait étrange...

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

\- Pas étonnant, se moqua-t-il.

Il se rapprocha du blond d'un pas lent. Il avait remarqué qu'avec un peu de provocation il parvenait à faire céder l'idiot.

\- Alors tu me le sers ce verre ? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto finit par être agacé et lâcha son poignet. Il retourna dans la cuisine rapidement et servit un verre d'eau avant de retourner vers lui puis de le tendre à Sasuke.

-Un verre d'eau? fit Sasuke, surpris.

\- Étonné ?

Naruto eut un rire moqueur à son égard. Sasuke ronchonna un instant avant de jeter un regard mauvais au blond.

\- Je m'attendais à autre chose qu'un verre d'eau quand même. Je ne suis pas en sucre et j'ai passe une mauvaise soirée alors si tu as de l'alcool je suis preneur.

Sasuke était fatigué de jouer au chat et a la souris il voulait se détendre un peu après cette soirée catastrophique.

De plus il se sentait étrangement a l'aise avec ce blond. Certes Naruto n'arrêtait pas de flirter avec lui. Quelque chose qui le rebutait d'habitude mais il trouvait que la facon dont le blond lui faisait du rentre dedans était vraiment divertissant presque rafraîchissant.

Naruto bu d'un seul coup le verre d'eau en le regardant avec deux yeux malicieux. Il lécha les dernières gouttes d'eaux sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es bien exigeant pour un invité... remarqua le blond.

D'un seul coup, il se plaqua au sol et sortit une bouteille de rhum en dessous du lit. Il se mit sur le dos et tendit la bouteille, un regard amusé.

\- Ca te va?

Le sourcil droit de Sasuke se haussa le regardant avec amusement.

\- Ca ira…

Il prit la bouteille et le verre en main et s'installa a même le sol le dos appuyé sur le cote du lit. Il ouvrit la bouteille et le remplit du liquide le remplissant a moitié. Naruto se contenta de jouer le jeu et de boire directement à la bouteille en même temps que lui. Ses yeux azurs se dirigèrent vers Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu ais autant envie d'alcool?

Les yeux de Sasuke se fermèrent à la question. Il se remémora douloureusement la soirée désastreuse auquel il avait assisté... Tout avait pourtant si bien commence. Il était heureux que son frère et ses cousins soient la pour les fêtes. Et maintenant...

Tout avait été gâché, toujours à cause de la même personne. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à  
qui que ce soit mais Sasuke s'était réellement sentit blessé par les actes de son père. Quel père irait vendre son fils à la première venue? Il n'y avait que le sien évidemment...

Son père le manipule comme une poupée de cire, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il releva la tête et tomba dans les yeux céruléens de Naruto.

Il se mordit un instant les lèvres pourquoi il se sentait si mal tout d'un coup. Il savait depuis longtemps que son père n'en avait rien a faire de lui, alors pourquoi ça lui faisait encore quelque chose ?

\- Ton père... Comment il est?

La bouche sur le goulot sur lequel il soufflait dessus pour se distraire, il fut légèrement surpris par sa question. Naruto rit et lui resservit un verre.

\- J'n'y crois pas... T'es la première personne qui s'intéresse autant à moi! D'abord mes cicatrices puis sur mes parents...

Il se mit à rire débilement avant de boire de nouveau dans la bouteille en toussant un peu face au goût véritablement amer du liquide. Naruto se releva un peu avant d'essuyer sa bouche humide.

\- À croire que finalement je t'intéresse, continua le blond en se moquant de Sasuke.

\- Réponds juste à la question! s'irrita Sasuke

\- Hé teme! Baisse d'un ton!

Naruto tapa la bouteille contre le sol mécontent.

\- Laisse tomber! finit par dire Sasuke énervé.

La question n'était pas complique pourtant. Il avait ressenti le besoin de savoir s'il était le seul à avoir une relation difficile avec son père mais ce crétin de blond n'avait pas semblait saisir. Ça l'agaçait surtout qu'il était plutôt déprime.

Il finit par boire son verre cul sec et rejeta la tête en arrière pour la pose sur le lit. Le regard lointain il essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois ou son père et lui avaient été complice ou un minimum proche. Est-ce que c'était déjà arrive d'ailleurs ?

Naruto l'observa se sentant légèrement attristé par sa réaction. Lui qui avait seulement voulu avoir un coup d'un soir, se retrouver à discuter normalement avec un garçon de son âge. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait étrange. C'était un inconnu et pourtant... Le blond se rendit compte à ce moment là que c'était la première personne qu'il laissait venir chez lui en dehors de ces plaisirs du soir... Naruto s'installa un peu mieux à ses côtés avant de bien vouloir lui répondre.

\- À ton avis, pourquoi je suis ici?

Sasuke tourna son visage vers celui du blond et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui demanda muettement de continuer.

\- J'ai mal parlé à ma mère. Mon père n'a pas vraiment apprécié... En bref, il m'as demandé de partir si j'en avais tellement marre d'eux et c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis.

Un faux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de baisser la tête vers la bouteille, son pouce traçant l'écriteau de la bouteille.

Sasuke le regarda un instant se demandant ce qui était le plus bête dans cette situation. Naruto qui vivait maintenant dans un appartement miteux et minuscule à cause de cette dispute ou lui qui était partit de chez lui parce que son père voulait le fiancé pour son travail.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire puis sans s'en rendre vraiment compte un rire secoua son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard il se calma.

\- Je me suis enfui de chez moi alors que nous avions des invités importants. Tout ça parce que mon père a voulu me forcer à draguer la fille d'un homme important pour avoir son appui. On s'est disputé violemment et avant de partir je l'ai insulte de sale con, avoua Sasuke un sourire aux lèvres trouvant sur le moment la situation comique.

Il piqua la bouteille au blond et bu directement au goulot de la bouteille.

Une sorte de rire sortit de la gorge de Naruto alors qu'un sourire compatissant se fit sur son visage. Il ne le regardait toujours pas trop préoccuper à regarder la bouteille mais il n'en pensait pas moins ; à eux deux, ils avaient un point commun, celui d'avoir un problème avec leur paternel. Peut-être que leur rencontre, en ce soir, n'avait pas été un hasard, le « destin » en avait décidé ainsi, il fallait qu'ils se rencontrent. « Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il était tout seul… » pensa Naruto, regrettant légèrement son attitude envers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, ni dans quel cadre tu habites mais j'ai appris quelque chose en habitant tout seul… commença le blond.

Autant aller au plus profond de sa confession, pour se donner du courage, il bu de nouveau dans la bouteille et grimaça une nouvelle fois. Naruto récupéra la bouteille dans les mains de son nouveau « camarade » auquel il arrivait à dévoiler des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y penser… Sasuke était le premier, un inconnu sortit de nul part.

\- Que ce soit nos pères ou les parents en générale, ils ne nous comprennent pas et nous non plus. Ils ont chacun leur façon de se comporter et de nous aimer, continua-t-il.

Naruto regarda Sasuke.

\- Ce qu'à fait ton père est dégueulasse, comme le mien en me virant de chez moi et je regrette. C'est les premières vacances d'hiver que je passe seul et je regrette… Je ne dis pas que tu dois « t'excuser », ça lui ferait trop plaisir, fit Naruto un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Il pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant sur le matelas du lit.

\- Mais ça reste nos parents, on ne peut pas faire autrement… Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, passer à autre chose et profite des fêtes avec eux t'en que tu le peux, finit-il par avouer.

Sa tête se tourna dans le sens contraire de Sasuke, se sentant trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'agissait jamais de cette manière et il se demanda si ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool… « Tant pis… ».

Sasuke l'observa un instant et se fit la réflexion que Naruto ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui.

\- Si tu regrettes pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de leur téléphoner à tes parents ? De ce que j'ai pu comprendre ton père ne t'a pas réellement viré, c'est toi qui a décidé de partir non ? Trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître tes tords. Ton père a défendu ta mère, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour que ton père réagisse comme ça ? »

Naruto jeta un regard noir vers Sasuke. Déjà qu'il se confiait sur des sujets auxquels ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément d'en parler – notamment avec un inconnu – en plus de ça, il se prenait des critiques en plein vol. Ça lui faisait mal et ses parents lui manquaient assez comme ça... Le brun n'avait pas totalement tort, c'est juste qu'il supportait mal la critique.

\- J'en ai assez parler avec toi, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec avant de tenter de se relever en s'agrippant au matelas du lit.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, irrité par l'attitude puéril du blond il attrapa son bras le forçant a rester assis.

\- Attends !

Il força Naruto à le regarder dans les yeux et agrippa sa nuque pour que le blond ne puisse s'y soustraire. Le blond se laissa faire et le regarda furieux, voulant lui dire de se taire et de partir immédiatement de chez lui, se demandant en quelques secondes maintes et maintes fois pourquoi il l'avait emmener chez lui.

\- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je ne te juge pas, je ne te critique pas, on ne se connaît pas, on risque de ne jamais se revoir et je pense parfois que c'est peu être mieux de ce confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas et qui ne peut nous juger contrairement à quelqu'un de proche. Je t'ai dit ça à cause de ce que tu m'as dit, ça crève les yeux que tu regrettes cette dispute. Tes parents te manquent, ça se voit sur ton visage et tu as raison quand tu dis qu'il faut profiter de sa famille pendant qu'on le peut encore. Pour ma part...

Sasuke ne put empêcher une vague de tristesse recouvrir ses yeux se remémorant les dernières années passées. Le visage de Naruto s'adoucit et ses yeux brillèrent de temps à autre commençant à l'écouter attentivement.

\- C'est 8 ans trop tard avec mon père. S'il m'avait un jour donné l'espoir qu'il pourrait changé... J'en serait sûrement pas la. La famille... on ne choisit pas sa famille... Parfois elle nous blesse sans le vouloir et d'autre fois pour nous protéger. J'ai longtemps essayé de parler avec mon père, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de faire en sorte qu'il me voit comme son enfant et non pas comme un... comme le garçon moins doué que son frère... Je ne cherche pas à ce que tu compatisses ou que tu comprennes quoi que ce soit mais si j'avais encore de l'espoir... Que ma relation avec mon père soit différente je la saisirais, c'est un conseil rien d'autre, finit-il par dire.

Son regard était tout sauf hostile, il était calme et sincère. Sasuke n'avait pas pour habitude d'aider qui que ce soit. Pour le noiraud c'était chacun son problème... mais ce blond il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait ressenti le besoin de lui dire ça. Si seulement Sasuke avait la possibilité de pouvoir parler avec son père... Seulement ça n'arriverait jamais... ça n'avait jamais marché...

Naruto récupéra la main de Sasuke sur sa nuque pour l'enlever et la serrer quelques secondes, passant son pouce sur ses phalanges et appuyant dessus en signe de soutien pour lui. Il finit par la lâcher et se rassit un peu mieux à côté de lui, collant leurs épaules.

Le blond n'étant pas doué avec les mots – les gestes étaient son point fort - lui dit simplement :

\- Je comprends ta colère.

Sasuke le regarda l'œil morne et fatigué.

-Sûrement... tes parents sont au courant que tu es homo ? voulu-t-il savoir.

\- Certainement pas, non, kami-sama, merci, je crois que mon père aurait finit par me haïr, rit Naruto d'une manière jaune.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

\- Ma mère pourrait comprendre je pense, mon père, lui me fouterait sûrement à la porte un coup de pied au cul en criant au scandale et à la honte, mes parents sont rattachés à beaucoup de valeurs. Mais pour être totalement sincère si je ne leur avoue pas que je suis gay ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur de leur réaction ou qu'ils me virent. C'est juste que je considère que ça ne les regarde pas et si un jour j'étais contraint de leur dire je le ferais sans honte ni peur. J'assume qui je suis et j'estime qu'après tous ce que mon père m'a forcé à faire, il n'a pas son mot à dire. Peut être que je vais bientôt me retrouver dans un appartement encore plus miteux que le tien, finit par se moquer le ténébreux.

Naruto accepta la moquerie et ricana.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es bisexuel, ça passe mieux. Tu me diras c'est ce que je suis à la base, c'est juste que je préfère les hommes.

Le blond attrapa la bouteille et bu dedans puis secoua la bouteille pour voir ce qu'il restait à l'intérieur. Un rire léger secoua le ténébreux. Il reprit la bouteille des mains du blond et bu le reste du contenu.

\- Non je préfère être honnête de toute manière je ne sais pas mentir. Je pense que ça ne serait pas plus mal de m'en aller...

Sasuke secoua à son tour la bouteille constatant qu'elle était vide à présent, il lança un sourire avenant au blond.

\- Je crois qu'il va en falloir une autre

\- Mmmmh… grogna l'hôte de l'appartement.

Naruto sentait l'alcool montait et c'était pas bon. Il s'écrasa sur le sol comme un gros tas et se mit à la recherche d'une autre bouteille sous le lit.

\- Coquine… T'es ou…

Il réussit à attraper quelque chose et c'était encore du rhum, à croire qu'il n'aimait que ça.

\- Ah t'es là…

Ses yeux rétrécirent, son regard commençant légèrement à être embué par l'alcool et ouvrit la bouteille d'un œil attentif. Son action terminée, il bu un légère gorgée commençant légèrement à apprécier le goût, puis il se mit à soupirer. L'histoire avec son père remontait dans son esprit depuis qu'il en avait parlé avec Sasuke et l'envie d'en parler s'en faisait de plus en plus pressante à cause de l'alcool, ça le préoccupait et ça ne voulait pas partir.

\- Tu fais chier, marmonna Naruto sans penser un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Il bu une autre gorgée et passa la bouteille à son nouvel « ami ».

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon père ? Ça m'emmerde, c'est un truc dont je voulais plus parler et maintenant c'est dans ma tête et ça veut plus partir…

Il cogna sur sa tête avec son propre poing. En voyant le blond légèrement divaguer à cause de l'alcool il remarqua que lui aussi commencé un peu trop à se détendre.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Je ne vais pas te forcer à me raconter mais si tu veux en parler maintenant qu'on est lancé sur le sujet...

Le ténébreux prit une position plus relaxe, il prit rapidement sans demander la permission au blond un oreiller puis l'installa sur le sol pour y poser sa tête. La moquette de la chambre était assez confortable malgré tout.

Naruto traîna ses genoux sur le sol et vint s'asseoir en indien face à lui en restant tout de même assez proche de lui, il mit la bouteille pleine au milieu.

\- Ma mère c'est le genre mère poule mais à l'extrême. Vraiment super extrême. Je ne la blâme pas, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mes parents ont eut du mal à m'avoir. Ma mère, avant moi, a fait plusieurs fausses couches puis je suis né prématuré et j'ai failli mourir, au final, j'ai survécu.

Il agita des mains pour montrer qu'il était bien vivant.

\- Mon père était souvent absent à cause du travail donc la plupart du temps il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à la maison et j'étais souvent avec elle à la maison. Elle ne me lâche pas depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Je ne pouvais pas sortir, ni aller à des fêtes, ni aller chez mes petites amies… Au final, je me suis rabattu sur les garçons et ça a marchait. Mais elle ne me lâchait pas vraiment et quand j'osais faire des choses dans son dos, c'était l'enfer. Elle m'oppressait et mon père me ressortait le même discours « tu ne peut pas faire ça à ta mère, tu comprends elle a peur pour toi depuis ta naissance». Je comprends mais c'était tout le temps. Tout le temps il me rabâchait la même chose. Sans savoir comment moi je me sentais, sans se demander si tout se passait bien pour moi… Je n'ai rien dis jusque là. Mon père a finit par être plus présent mais ça commençait à devenir tendu avec lui pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ma mère me dorlotait à côté mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Un soir, j'ai voulu sortir comme je le fais maintenant et elle a piqué une crise… J'ai craqué, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dis tellement j'étais en colère mais je crois qu'il me semble que je leur ai dis que j'en avais marre d'eux…

Naruto haussa des épaules.

\- Puis comme je te l'ai dis, mon père m'as dis que si j'en avais tellement marre d'eux, je pouvais partir… Ca faisait des années que je supportais ça alors je suis partit en attendant que peut-être ils se rendent compte des erreurs qu'ils ont fait. Ma mère s'en ai rendu compte et m'as rappeler il y a très peu de temps mais pas mon père.

Le blond se donna du courage et avala une longue gorgée de l'alcool avant de reposer le récipient en verre.

\- Il a toujours été gentil avec moi mais il n'a jamais essayé de comprendre ce que je ressentais en réalité. Pour une seule chose, pour une seule fois où j'ai voulu l'ouvrir, il m'en veut pour la vie et n'a pas voulu de moi pour Noël sans savoir ce que ma mère en pensait.

Naruto prit une pause avant de rire bêtement.

\- Alors imagine si je leur dis que j'aime les hommes car mon père me voit avec une femme et peut-être 5 petits enfants.

Il but de nouveau dans la bouteille.

\- Crois moi, quand je dis que je comprends ta colère, je la comprends, je ne dis pas ça dans le vent et puis… putain, alcool de merde…

Du liquide venait de se renverser sur son tee-shirt alors qu'il avalait une nouvelle fois le contenu de l'alcool. Allongé, Sasuke se mit a rire bruyamment l'alcool aidant.

\- Je pense que j'aurais agis encore pire que toi a ta place... finit-il par répondre, ma mère est une femme très douce, elle ressemble un peu à la tienne mais les mères sont presque toutes les mêmes non ? Après à cause du comportement de mon père envers moi j'ai grandi vite et ma mère me faisait confiance puisque j'étais quelqu'un de sérieux et de calme. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es énervé... mais tu penses pas que c'est un peu con ? Mais puisque tu as reprit contacte avec ta mère s'est déjà ça... Quant à ton père... Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire à part attendre...

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait les faire présenter nos parents, ils réussiraient peut-être enfin un jour à gérer leurs gosses…

Sasuke jeta un œil à Naruto et sourit. Naruto se mit à rire assez bêtement à gorge déployé trouvant stupide ce qu'il venait de dire imaginant les parents de Sasuke et les siens se rencontrant. Écroulé de rire, il tomba sur le dos en se tenant le ventre. Un sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke s'imagina un instant la scène, oui effectivement ça serait plutôt comique.

\- Idiot, va te changer.

\- Pas… pas… pas… envie, réussit à dire Naruto entre deux rires.

-Pfff…

Le ténébreux avait l'impression d'avoir un gosse en face de lui, mais le rire du blond était assez communicatif. Sasuke se releva avec difficulté, il tangua quelques fois et se mit face à ce qui devait être la penderie. Sans gêne il l'ouvrit et prit la première chose sous ses yeux, un T-shirt orange horriblement laid.

Il le sortit le regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus monstrueuse du monde et reposa son regard vers le blond.

-T'es pas sérieux ?! Dit moi que tu t'en sers comme torchon ? Un truc aussi moche je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister.

Petit à petit, Naruto cessa de rire. Il tourna sa tête vers Sasuke, les yeux mouillés par les rires, la main toujours sur le ventre. Il se releva grâce à ses coudes puis essuya ses yeux en soufflant un bon coup. Le blond fut pris tout de même par de nombreux soubresaut qu'il lui donnait envie de rire de nouveau. Il pointa son doigt vers Sasuke.

\- C'est toi qui a de mauvais goût ! Regarde toi, on dirait que t'es un emo, t'es presque tout en noir !

Le blond eut un léger rire en se moquant de lui. Le sourcil de Sasuke se courba toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ooooh…

Il s'approcha de Naruto et lui tandis le T-shirt orange.

\- Tu dis ça pourtant je te plaisais assez pour que tu veuilles coucher avec moi plus tôt ?

\- Et je te trouve toujours aussi sexy…

Son corps se traîna sur le sol et il tendit le bras pour toucher sa fesse gauche en grimaçant comme un pervers. Sasuke gloussa et toisa le blond de haut.

\- Tu as déjà oublié la dernière fois ou tu as tenté une approche de ce genre ?

Naruto, avec des bruits ressemblant à des grognements d'efforts surhumain, s'accrocha au pantalon de Sasuke pour se relever. Il tituba un peu avant de réussir à se mettre debout mais il ne le resta pas longtemps. Toujours accroché à son pantalon, il bascula en arrière sur le lit et par peur, il lâcha le vêtement et essaya de se rattraper à son vieux tee-shirt orange, qu'il arracha des mains de Sasuke.

Celui-ci, n'ayant pas prévu la manœuvre lorsque le blond tira sur le t-shirt, oublia de le lâcher l'entraînant dans la chute du blond. L'esprit un peu obscurci par l'alcool, Sasuke se releva difficilement.

\- Idiot... t'es complètement bourré en plus... ricana Sasuke, toujours affalé sur le blond riant comme un possédé.

\- Passe la bouteille, rit Naruto en pointant du doigt le sol où ils se trouvaient auparavant.

Sasuke ne releva pas l'ordre et accéda à la demande du blond. Il se retourna difficilement en lâchant quelques gémissements plaintifs lorsqu'il se pencha pour attraper la bouteille et il se recoucha prestement le dos sur le lit et la tête à moitié sur le bras tannée du blond.

-Tiens ! Fais gaffe t'es assez saoul comme ça.

Naruto eut un sourire malicieux et prit la bouteille dans sa seule main disponible. Il la leva vers le plafond puis s'écria :

\- A nos crétins de père !

Il se releva légèrement et bu quelques gorgées avant de passer la bouteille à Sasuke. Le brun sourit largement pour une fois et se releva sur un coude. Il prit la bouteille et s'exclama :

\- A nos nouvelles vies dans un appartement miteux !

Et il but au goulot plusieurs gorgées, puis il rendit la bouteille au blond et gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ils étaient définitivement ivre tout les deux. Sur ce lit, ce n'était pas deux inconnus fait pour les plaisirs du soirs, seulement deux jeunes adultes à la rencontre de l'autre oubliant un instant qui ils étaient, qui étaient leurs familles... Ils burent, parlèrent, se vannèrent et cela continua pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. La bouteille tomba sur le sol à côté du lit finit par les deux hommes. Au fur et à mesure de la nuit, Naruto ne contrôlait plus son flot de parole qui s'écoulait à l'infini, l'alcool s'exprimant à la place de la logique, riant seul, formulant des phrases sans aucun sens tandis que Sasuke ne disait mot. Les esprits embrumés par l'alcool se firent légèrement triste parlant de leurs vies monotones, sans avenir, sans horizon… Une nouvelle année s'annonçait dans quelques heures et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils adviendraient d'eux demain en cette dernière fête de l'année.

Alors que Naruto avait regardé le plafond depuis qu'ils étaient sur le lit, il tourna son visage rougis par l'alcool vers Sasuke. Quand il observa attentivement, les traits de son visage, il se laissa submerger et sentit quelques picotements inconnus et étranges dans sa poitrine.

\- Sasuke, appela d'un murmure Naruto.

Dans un état second Sasuke tourna légèrement le visage vers Naruto.

-Mmh ?

Son visage s'approcha du sien dans un léger mouvement.

\- Demain, tu restes avec moi… On oublie qui sont nos parents, nos amis, nos vies et je te fais vivre la plus belle journée de ta vie. Je te le promets, dit la voix de Naruto, complètement ivre.

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux se noyant dans le bleu azuré. Son visage était sérieux et il avait remarqué le mouvement du blond pour se rapprocher de lui mais s'en contre fichait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés à cœur ouvert c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus de barrières entre eux.

Dans ses songes complètement emmêlé, envahi par la brume du sommeil et par l'ivresse de l'alcool ingurgité, Sasuke réfléchis à la proposition de Naruto. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer chez lui, d'affronter son père... Demain c'était la veille du jour de l'an il ne voulait vraiment pas passé une autre journée à se disputer avec son paternel...

\- Si seulement tu pouvais... mais pourquoi pas... accepta Sasuke en fermant les yeux.

La main de Naruto vint se poser légèrement sur la joue de Sasuke pour dévier rapidement vers l'arrière de son crâne et inconsciemment, il massa son cuir chevelu, mettant en batailles les cheveux bruns. Son regard était intense et regardait chaque détail de son visage comme si il y avait quelque chose à découvrir de plus.

\- Après, je te ramènerais chez toi… On s'oubliera et on vivra nos vies comme on l'entend… Avec ou sans eux…

Son visage glissa lentement sur les draps pour venir coller son nez contre le sien, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte, il appuya un peu plus sur son cuir chevelu. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent ceux de son homologue avant qu'ils ne descendent sur sa bouche comme pour lui demander son accord… Ses lèvres étaient presque sur les siennes, il était prés à l'embrasser, il était tout prés…

Mais la fatigue chez le brun était trop présente pour qu'il puisse lutter pour quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés définitivement et le sommeil le submergea. Quand Naruto, sentit la lourde respiration de Sasuke sur son visage, il se rendit compte que son invité venait de s'endormir. Naruto recula soudainement et le regarda interloqué. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était sentit aussi bête…

\- Sasuke ?

Mais il semblait qu'il s'était définitivement endormit. Naruto retourna à sa position initiale et ferma les yeux un moment essayant de s'endormir à son tour mais la présence de Sasuke le gênait et il l'avait prédit. Sa tête était martelait par de violents maux de crânes soudain et la fatigue le gagnait à son tour. Ses yeux regardèrent le visage endormit et paisible de Sasuke, les traits durs ayant totalement disparu. Les yeux azurs clignèrent lentement avant de fermer les yeux complètement à son tour ayant pour dernière image le brun, qui était devenu bien plus qu'un inconnu…


	2. Seconde partie

**Auteures** : mangakadu14 / Chisato-ki

**Genre :** Romance

**Univers : **Alternatif

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Rated** : M (pour le lemon)

**Disclamer** : Naruto et Sasuke, ainsi que les autres personnages évoqués, appartiennent à Kishomoto (malheureusement...)

**Note :** Les personnages sont légèrement OOC. :)

* * *

**AbysSello:** Bonsoir nous sommes heureuses que cet OS te plait, et nous te souhaitons une très bonne année 2015 également en espèrent que ce chapitre te plaira! merci beaucoup pour ton review

* * *

Une légère lumière froide provenant de la fenêtre réveilla Naruto. Durant son sommeil, il grogna et grimaça face à cette illumination qui semblait imposante sur ses yeux encore fermés. Il sentit un violent mal de crâne martelait son cerveau, le blond gémit légèrement avant de se tourner dans le lit. Après de multiples tentatives à ouvrir ses yeux, ses yeux bleus finirent par s'ouvrir en papillonnant légèrement. Dans le flou total, il aperçut quelque chose de noir, son esprit mit un temps à distinguer la forme.

Les souvenirs revinrent petit à petit et il comprit que c'était Sasuke à ses côtés. Surpris, d'un seul coup, les choses s'assimilaient dans une parfaite logique dans l'esprit désormais clair de Naruto. Il se releva en regardant le visage encore endormit et ronflant légèrement. Le blond regarda autour de lui comme pour être sur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il habitait cet appartement, il avait réussit à dormir avec quelqu'un sans avoir de relations sexuelles…

Naruto était quelqu'un de très étrange sur certains points. Il ne supportait pas avoir quelqu'un dans son lit, sous peine de ne jamais s'endormir si il ne se passait pas au moins quelque chose entre les deux personnes. Le sexe l'endormait comme un somnifère et il ne faisait pas tellement attention à la personne à ses côtés lorsqu'il s'endormait mais appréciant tout de même la chaleur corporelle le matin.  
Mais là, les deux hommes n'avaient tout simplement rien fait et il s'était endormit à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était. La présence de Sasuke ne l'avait aucunement gêné durant sa courte nuit. Sasuke devait être quelqu'un de bien particulier et inconsciemment, le blond se mit à sourire…

Avant que son violent mal de crâne ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Sa main sur son front et le bras tendu sur le matelas pour le retenir, il finit par se lever complètement du matelas en titubant légèrement et son pied cogna contre la bouteille vide qui roula sur le sol dans un bruit silencieux mais très assourdissant pour les oreilles de Naruto.

Il cogna dans les meubles de la cuisine sans faire attention à la recherche d'un médicament efficace. Il prit la boîte jaune contenant des comprimés effervescents, remplit un verre d'eau et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise en posant le verre sur la table. Le médicament fut glissé à l'intérieur, il posa son menton sur la table et regarda le comprimé se dissoudre dans l'eau, les yeux cernés et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

En entendant des bruits assourdissant lui vriller les oreilles, les yeux du ténébreux papillonnèrent difficilement. La lumière du jour lui brûlait les rétines, sa tête était lourde et douloureuse. Il avait la désagréable impression que son cœur avait élu domicile dans son crâne tellement il avait mal.

Les souvenirs de la nuit passée affluaient doucement. Il se rappelait de la dispute de son père, de sa fuite, de sa rencontre avec Naruto... Naruto. Sasuke fronça des sourcils et observa le lit dans lequel il était allongé cherchant une têtes blonde... personne.

Sasuke se releva et posa son regard dans la chambre cherchant son hôte des yeux puis, il tomba sur le blond assis sur une chaise qui le regardait également.

\- Je suis là, exprima la voix éraillée du blond amusé.

Il eut un petit rire avant de grimaçait de douleur à cause de sa migraine et il regarda de nouveau son cachet se dissoudre dans un bruit presque silencieux. Il allongea sa tête sur la table et tapota le verre de son doigt, un petit tintement résonna.

Sasuke le regarda sans vraiment réaliser que le blond lui avait parlé. Il se rallongea de tout son long sur le lit, le mal de crâne le clouant sur place.

\- Oooh je commençais à croire que j'avais rêvé... ma tête ! se plaignit-il à la fin.

\- Mmmh?

Un autre petit tintement résonna avant que Naruto ne relève complètement la tête.

\- Rêver de quoi ? De moi? ricana le blond

Le ténébreux leva les yeux au ciel, le blond ne perdait pas le nord malgré la gueule de bois qu'il devinait aussi douloureuse que la sienne.

\- Ouais c'est ça de toi. Répondit-il sur un ton ironique.

\- Sois pas méchant... marmonna Naruto.

Le cachet fut complètement dissout, son corps se leva de la table, les muscles tendus, il s'étira.

\- Sasuke, viens.

Sasuke leva la tête en toisant le blond d'un regard qui exprimait clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas l'ordre. Il finit par se mettre sur le dos et referma les yeux.

\- Pourquoi faire ? gémit-il en posant sa main sur la tête.

Naruto envoya deux éclairs bleus vers sa direction n'ayant aucune envie de justifier, par pure flemmardise. Il fit glisser le verre le long de la table en direction de son invité.

Sasuke avisa le verre que le blond avait préparé pour lui et se releva difficilement. Et quelle mauvaise idée ! Il tangua une fois debout et sa tête lui tournait beaucoup trop, si bien qu'une fois arrivé près de Naruto et du verre, il s'appuya d'un bras sur la table pour garder l'équilibre. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de boire et surtout autant que la soirée précédente. Enfin il prit le verre et le bu doucement.

\- Merci, articula-t-il difficilement si peu l'habitude de remercie qui que ce soit.

\- De rien...

Naruto soupira longuement avant d'allonger de nouveau sa tête sur la table en fermant les yeux. Il essaya de recomposer lentement la soirée de la veille, tentant de se rappeler les paroles dites durant leur léthargie alcoolisée.

\- Je peux utilisé ta douche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir renversé la bouteille d'alcool sur la tête, demanda Sasuke dans une sorte de plainte.

\- Tu n'as pas d'affaire de rechange, fit remarquer Naruto dans sa réflexion.

\- Oui merci j'avais remarqué, répondit-il sarcastique.

Sa tête faisait encore des siennes et il avait réellement besoin de se prendre une douche.

\- Je me débrouillerais je vais remettre mes vêtements j'ai pas tellement le choix.

Ce détail l'agaça beaucoup. Maintenant il réalisa toute l'ampleur de son erreur d'être parti sur un coup de tête. Sasuke aurait du prendre quelques vêtements de rechange. Mais non, il était partit rien dans les poches, ni même un sac, tellement il était en rogne. Sans portable, sans portefeuille, rien du tout ! D'ailleurs le ténébreux constata qu'il avait eut beaucoup de chance de tomber sur le blond sans lui il aurait vraiment été dans la merde.

\- Prends des vêtements à moi, je m'en fiche, baille Naruto d'un seul coup.

Il regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux puis pointa son doigt vers les caisses de vêtements dans la chambre. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de se lever définitivement et de se rendre aux toilettes.

Sasuke le regarda partir puis son regard dériva vers la malle que le blond avait pointée du doigt. Il se dirigea vers la caisse et constata qu'il s'agissait de sous-vêtements. L'Uchiha fut horrifié par certains sous vêtements customisés d'énormes grenouilles vertes.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutaient pas. Il prit un caleçon noir – heureusement pour lui qu'il y en avait - et partit dans l'armoire prendre une chemise blanche. Le ténébreux fut rassurer de voir que le blond n'avait pas que des mauvais goûts.

Pour le bas de son corps, il prit la décision de garder son jean de la veille. Il était propre, le garder une journée de plus ne serait pas de trop puis il n'allait tout de même pas profiter du blond plus que nécessaire. Déjà ça l'ennuyait de se servir de ses sous-vêtements, Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude, c'était quelqu'un d'assez maniaque en temps ordinaire...

Après avoir récupéré les vêtements dont il avait besoin il demanda assez fort pour être sur que le blond l'entende.

\- Est-ce que tu as une brosse à dent en trop ?

Naruto tira la chasse au même moment puis il sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Non, désolé...

Naruto décida de se prendre quand même un cachet vu qu'il avait cédé le sien au brun. Il prit un autre verre et procéda au même schéma qu'il y a quelques minutes en plongeant le médicament dans l'eau tiède. Naruto regarda Sasuke de nouveau verre en main.

\- Dépêche toi, après on s'en va.

Sasuke le regarda un instant sans vraiment comprendre. Pour aller ou ? Puis il se rappela un instant la promesse de Naruto hier soir, celle de faire de sa journée le meilleur de l'année. Il pensait que Naruto lui avait dis ça sur le moment, sans réellement le penser et surtout parce qu'il était complètement ivre.

Le blond alla se réfugier dans sa chambre avec son verre.

Le brun n'y réfléchis pas plus longtemps et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle était petite mais il ne s'éternisa pas sur ce détail. Il prit rapidement le dentifrice et s'appliqua le fluide sur les dents à l'aide de ses doigts il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Une fois cela fait il se déshabilla complètement et se glissa dans la douche laissant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. C'était agréable, l'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, lui faisait oublier son mal de tête et réchauffé sa peau, avec sa gueule de bois il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait froid.

Naruto bu son verre d'une traite son verre lorsque le médicament eut finit de se dissoudre, le posa dans la cuisine puis retourna dans la chambre. Il enleva son tee-shirt en grimaçant à cause de l'odeur d'alcool - il aurait du écouter Sasuke sur le fait de se changer - puis le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il enfila un nouveau caleçon, un autre jean et une chemise à flanelle de couleur orange et noir. Il décida de ne pas prendre de douche. D'habitude, il s'accordait une douche par jour, sachant qu'il payait l'eau et Naruto l'avait accordé à son invité.

Le blond soupira et retroussa les manches puis retourna dans la cuisine en l'attendant. Naruto soupira d'ennui, le visage blasé, constatant que Sasuke mettait beaucoup de temps pour prendre une douche. Vu qu'il était connaisseur de la tuyauterie de son appartement, il eut soudain un petit rire à la fois sadique et moqueur. Son corps se pencha doucement vers l'évier, son menton contre sa paume et ouvrit l'eau du robinet attendant un hurlement à la prochaine décharge d'eau froide qui allait se rependre dans la douche...

Tranquillement en train de se laver les cheveux Sasuke les rinça faisant disparaître le shampoing et il sentit tout d'un coup l'eau changer pour devenir froide. Son corps se crispa et un cris lui échappa il coupa rapidement l'eau et cria un :

\- Putain de bordel de...

L'hôte de l'appartement se pinça les lèvres en pouffant silencieusement et alla s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était tandis que l'invité sortit de la douche rapidement et passa une serviette autour de sa taille. Il finit par sortir de la salle de bain furibond. L'eau dégoulinait sur son visage et sur son torse nacré mais il s'en fichait royalement.

Dans le salon il aperçu le blond assit sur une chaise et lui demanda énervé. Très irrité alors qu'il se sentait si bien il y a quelques instants.

\- C'est à cause de toi si l'eau est devenue froide !?

Naruto arqua un sourcil interrogatif.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de regarder une goutte d'eau perlait de ses cheveux qui glissa le long de son torse jusqu'à disparaître en dessous de la serviette. Sasuke arqua à son tour un sourcil, il était sur le point de l'incendier de paroles acides et crues mais lorsqu'il vit Naruto le mater ouvertement, Sasuke réussit à se retenir de justesse. Il vit Naruto déglutir alors que son bas ventre commençait à faire des siennes.

L'Uchiha était un homme avec peu d'expérience certes mais un homme quand même et il comprit très rapidement quelle genre de réaction il avait provoqué chez son compagnon de mauvaise fortune.

Un sourire provocateur orna ses lèvres, il voulait jouer avec ça hein ? Et bien lui aussi il allait finir par prendre une douche froide !

Sasuke se rapprocha du blond un sourire aux lèvres, amusé de voir l'autre le reluquer chaudement. Le ténébreux le surplomba puisque Naruto était toujours cloué sur sa chaise il se pencha sur lui et lui demanda.

\- Je parle de l'eau froide idiot celle qui m'a fait sortir de la douche à moitié nu... expliqua-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Je... Bah... Je... Euh...

Ses yeux bougèrent rapidement entre le tour de sa serviette, laissant apparaître son bassin et son visage, sa bouche se tordant dans un rictus jusqu'à le faire rougir violemment. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Naruto déglutit encore une fois avant de se racler la gorge reprenant un peu de sérieux et se leva d'un seul coup. Face à lui, les yeux fermés pour s'empêcher de le regarder, il dit d'un ton presque calme :

\- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles...

Un rictus provocateur et amusé lui répondit alors que son regard sombre plongea dans celui océan. Ils étaient proche très proche, Sasuke releva un instant que Naruto était légèrement plus grand de quelques centimètres.

\- Oh je pense que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle...

Sasuke se sentait d'humeur joueur, d'habitude il ne laissait personne l'approcher au même le draguer il le recalait méchamment mais ce blond l'amusé beaucoup. Et de voir les réactions qu'il provoquait chez lui le satisfaisait grandement !

\- En tout cas c'est malin je suis gelé maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Pour montrer qu'il disait vrai, la main délicate du brun vint se poser sur son bras.

Naruto sentit son bas ventre lui picotait de plus en plus et rien qu'à son toucher, là, sur le moment, il avait vraiment envie de lui. Pourquoi cet homme là lui faisait plus d'effets qu'un autre ? Sasuke ne lui touchait que seulement le bras et l'effet du contact du froid avec la chaleur de son corps lui donna la chaire de poule. Ses rougeurs restèrent quelques instants avant de disparaître et de céder à ses envies intérieures.

La main de Naruto vint s'accrocher au poignet de Sasuke avant de remonter lentement sur son bras forçant la séparation de la main du brun avec son propre bras. Il caressa son épaule avant de la caler sur son omoplate et de l'attirer vers lui.

\- Je peux te réchauffer si ça ne tient qu'à toi…

Naruto eut un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres faisant approcher Sasuke de son corps le plus lentement possible. Sasuke eut un sourire victorieux, puis il approcha son visage de celui du blond.

\- Je pense... que je devrais aller m'habiller, répondit Sasuke dans un sourire amusé.

Il avait la nette impression de sourire souvent ces temps-ci... Il rompit l'étreinte et partit se mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

Naruto resta pantois et constata son début d'érection quand Sasuke lui tourna le dos. Il marmonna un 'enfoiré' avant de serrer les jambes et de poser son coude sur la table en faisant la moue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, leurs grosses vestes d'hiver sur le dos, la neige tombant encore. Les rues étaient remplis de monde allant chacun dans un sens contraire. Il y avait beaucoup plus de personnes dans les rues qui ne l'aurait cru, vu comment elles étaient vide la nuit dernière…

Les mains dans les poches, Naruto trembla un peu et frotta son nez avant qu'un flocon de neige ne s'écrase dessus. Ils étaient tout les deux entrain de se diriger vers le café préféré de Naruto, c'est-à-dire le moins cher de la ville qu'il avait trouvé.

Par la suite, il remarqua que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortit de chez lui en journée et il s'en rendit bien compte quand ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie devant l'énorme sapin sur la grande place où des enfants jouaient autour de l'arbre. Le blond s'agita un peu avant de crier un grand 'oh' et de pointait du doigt le sapin.

\- Regarde Sasuke ! Il est géant !

Sasuke se retourna pour voir Naruto qui s'excitait sur un sapin de noël. Son sourire était éblouissant à ce moment la, le blond pouvait vraiment ressembler à un gamin parfois. En quelques heures, Sasuke avait pu s'apercevoir que le blond avait différentes facettes...

\- Quel gamin tu fais, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire avec un sourire attendrit aux lèvres.

\- Allez ramène toi ! On va le voir de plus prés !

Naruto, d'un éclat de rire, prit la manche de Sasuke et le tira en arrière presque en courant dans l'épaisse neige. Entre temps, ils se firent bousculer par deux enfants qui hurlaient, les mains armées de boules de neiges. Il les ignora, beaucoup trop captivé par ce qu'il regardait puis se mit au pied du sapin. Le blond regarda longtemps en l'air, impressionné par l'immensité de l'arbre jusqu'à se prendre un flocon dans l'œil et se mit à geindre en le frottant. Quand Sasuke le vit faire, il eut un soupir en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Arrête ça, tu vas finir par te faire mal idiot, lui fit remarquer le ténébreux.

\- Quelle connerie de neige ! râla le blond.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir si son œil droit était toujours fonctionnel. Son regard se tourna vers Sasuke, la main tendue encore vers son propre visage.

\- Ca va ? J'ai rien ?

Sasuke lui jeta un œil, sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau imbécile qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça te fasse., dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Malgré tout il s'approcha du visage de Naruto et enleva la main halé qui le gênait pour venir poser son pouce sous l'œil rougit. Par réflexe, Naruto le ferma et le laissa faire. Il constata dans les yeux noirs, une lueur attentive mais aussi un geste minutieux à son œil. Le blond l'observa, Il avait l'impression de découvrir cet homme encore une fois, dans un autre cadre, avec un autre regard et il était tout bonnement beau. Le blond confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé la nuit dernière, la pénombre n'avait réussit en rien à cacher sa beauté. Cependant, il se demanda si le fait d'avoir fait connaissance avec lui, ne l'avait rendu que plus beau à ses yeux…

Naruto était subjugué et un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était rien… murmura-t-il d'un ton taquin.

La main de Naruto vint stopper les mouvements de Sasuke en agrippant son poignet. Son œil finit par s'ouvrir, complètement rétabli et le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Sasuke le regarda à son tour dans les yeux. La main du blond sur la sienne, son regard sur lui et son sourire le troubla pour la première fois. Hier, il se serait dégagé de l'emprise rapidement mais la il était comme paralysé.

Le sourire de Naruto disparut petit à petit de son visage, les yeux bleus s'assombrirent laissant transparaître à travers ses iris une lueur plus forte que le désir, quelque chose dont le blond ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. Il en avait simplement envie. Japonais ou pas, pudeur ou pas, il s'en fichait du monde les entourant. Naruto le voulait lui, seulement lui, maintenant.  
Sa tête se pencha légèrement sur le côté et son visage s'approcha dangereusement du sien, deux paires de lèvres entrouvertes prêtées à se dévorer… Sasuke ne bougeait pas d'un cil attendant que le moment vienne.

Sauf que quelque chose de couleur blanche et de froid se plaqua durement sur son propre front et le blond partit en arrière pour s'écraser dans la neige sous les rires moqueurs d'enfants se situant derrière Sasuke.

Quant à lui, il ne comprit pas sur l'instant comment Naruto avait atterrit dans la neige. Tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était de Naruto qui se rapprochait de ses lèvres. Une chose était sure s'est qu'il avait voulu que le blond l'embrasse …

Le regard sérieux de Naruto l'avait complètement envoûté si bien que si le blond l'aurait embrassé il l'aurait laissé faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin que quelqu'un le touche de cette façon...

\- Saleté de gosse, grogna soudainement Naruto.

Naruto enleva la neige sur son front rapidement sur son pantalon le tout en se relevant. C'est quand il croisa le regard de Sasuke qu'il fut d'un seul coup gêné, ses jours rosirent légèrement et il gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Tu sais...

\- Ce n'est rien, le coupa Sasuke.

Il tourna son visage sur le côté sentant ses joues se chauffaient.

\- Allez c'est bon...

Naruto se mit à rire une nouvelle fois et tapa dans son épaule gentiment puis passa devant lui. Le blond, dos à lui, afficha une mine contrarié à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'il n'avait pas réussit à atteindre son but... Ou peut-être était-il en colère pour autre chose?  
Il secoua ses cheveux blonds puis se retourna vers Sasuke doucement en souriant.

\- On va se le prendre ce café ?

Sasuke passa une main sur sa nuque gêné... Il jeta un regard intense à Naruto pendant quelques secondes, réellement perdu par ce qu'il venait de se passer ou plutôt par ce qui avait failli se passer. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé auparavant, le problème n'était pas la, c'était le regard de Naruto qui l'avait autant bouleversé. Jusqu'à présent Naruto était comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Il n'avait pas cessé de flirter avec lui, de lui lancer des regards aguicheurs, des sourires provocateurs et des gestes audacieux mais là c'était différent...

\- Mmh, acquiesça le ténébreux puis il avança.

Sur le chemin du café, un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes, Naruto était plongé dans des réflexions internes et il n'avait pas accordé un regard au brun. Les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait régulièrement et depuis son réveil de ce matin, Naruto savait que Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un comme les autres, sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il dorme chez lui, il ne lui aurait jamais promis de lui faire passer une excellente journée, il ne s'aurait jamais permis le droit d'embrasser Sasuke dans la rue…

C'était étrange, son corps bouillonnait et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sa présence à ses côtés l'apaisait mais à la fois, il perdait tout ses moyens et ses principes lorsqu'il était proche de lui. Naruto se sentait contrarié parce qu'il se l'avoua, il s'était attaché à lui, cet inconnu. Ce « beau brun », cet homme nommé Sasuke avec qui il se sentait proche partageant une même peine et un même conflit parental… Ils ne se connaissaient pas pourtant Naruto se sentait plus proche de lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre comme si les circonstances – ou le destin – avaient fait qu'ils se rencontrent.

Le blond secoua la tête en se rassurant que tout serait finit d'ici la fin d'après-midi, que d'ici quelques jours il ne se souviendra même pas de son nom reprenant ses vieilles habitudes. Au moment où Naruto releva la tête, il aperçut le café et s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke avec un sourire amicale.

\- C'est là ! Tu vas voir l'ambiance est sympa !

Sasuke leva les yeux et observa le café mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à penser. Il le regardait sans vraiment le voir, il n'arrivait pas a oublier... Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le blond, il se sentait changer...

Il n'adressa pas un mot au blond pour lui répondre et acquiesça seulement de la tête. Il savait qu'il devait être agaçant puis il n'aidait pas à réduire la tension entre eux...

Naruto remarqua son silence mais il essaya de garder le sourire malgré tout. Il pénétra dans le café avec Sasuke, il salua les serveurs qu'ils le connaissaient à force de venir puis il se dirigea vers une table vide. Le blond enleva sa veste, la posa sur la chaise et finit par s'asseoir lourdement dessus.

Sasuke avait remarqué le manège des serveurs, pour essayer de briser le lourd silence entre eux il demanda :

\- Tu viens souvent ici.

Ce n'était pas une question plus une affirmation.

\- Ouais, quand j'ai rien à faire et qu'ils daignent m'offrir un café de temps en temps. Ils aiment bien aussi m'embêter parfois aussi…

Naruto, sur ces dernières paroles, observa un serveur passant par là et ce dit homme lui tapa sur la tête au passage et le blond grogna de frustration.

Un sourcil de fronça et Sasuke regarda dans la direction que regardait le blond.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il en voyant le blond s'irriter.

\- Non, il fait ça à chaque fois, rassura Naruto.

Il regarda ailleurs un instant avant de revenir sur Sasuke avec un sourire.

\- C'est juste sa manière de me dire bonjour depuis que je lui ai fais une grosse blague, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il.

\- Naruto, tu veux que je te serves quoi à toi et à ton ami ? s'écria un autre serveur de l'autre côté d'un comptoir.

\- Un café avec euh... tu veux quoi ?

\- J'en prend un aussi., compléta Sasuke qui jeta un œil au serveur.

Naruto croisa les bras et se cala au fond de sa chaise, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Sasuke un moment, se remémorant légèrement dans leur soirée de la veille puis de ce baiser raté. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir… quand tu rentreras chez toi ? demanda le blond doucement

Un gloussement échappa au ténébreux.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer...

\- Il va falloir...

Naruto prit une pause et se racla légèrement la gorge avant de continuer puis d'avancer sa chaise pour se rapprocher de la table.

\- Je te ramènerai si tu veux...

Sasuke regarda le blond un instant.

-Mes cousins étaient venus pour les fêtes... ça fait des années que je n'avais pas passé de temps avec eux... Je pense que je vais rentrer juste pour leur souhaiter un bon retour...

Il posa son coude sur la table et posa sa joue au creux de sa main.

\- J'ai réfléchie hier... par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit, ce que je t'ai dit et je pense que je vais partir de chez moi... avoua Sasuke

Cela fit tilter rapidement Naruto, surpris par cette réponse, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche sans pouvoir dire un mot. Finalement, les mots réussirent à franchir le seuil de sa pensée.

\- Je pense que si tu fais ça, tu feras une grosse erreur Sasuke...

Le serveur passa et donna les deux cafés aux deux hommes. Mais Naruto n'y toucha pas.

Sasuke regarda la boisson chaude qui venait de lui être servie puis reposa son regard sur celui de Naruto.

\- Tu me dis ça à cause de tes propres regrets Naruto... Moi c'est différent... Je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, j'y réfléchis depuis plusieurs mois déjà...

Naruto fixa un moment Sasuke, la mine sérieuse. Ses mains finirent par attraper le sachet de sucre, l'ouvrit et le versa dans le café tout en le regardant. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur le liquide noir avant de prendre la cuillère et de faire tourner le café.

\- Peut-être, fit Naruto comme seul commentaire.

\- C'est pourquoi je t'ai conseillé de ne pas laisser les choses comme ça avec ton père... Avec le mien c'est trop tard... Toi ça peut encore s'arranger. Je ne cherche pas à comparer nos situations, on a chacun nos problèmes, chacun nos chagrins. Ce n'est pas comparable mais tu m'avais dit que malgré le fait que ton père ne te comprenait pas vraiment il était gentil avec toi. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose...

Sasuke prit sa tasse et bu une gorgée pour se donner du courage.

\- Depuis que je suis né mon père n'a jamais réellement posé les yeux sur moi... quand j'étais jeune je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il ne se souciait pas de moi mais quand j'étais assez grand pour ne plus être atteint par son inattention ma mère m'a avoué... que mon père n'avait pas souhaité ma venue au monde... il ne voulait qu'un fils, mon frère Itachi était tout ce que mon père voulait.

Un sourire nostalgique prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon frère s'en ai voulu plusieurs années à cause de ça... même s'il n'y pouvait rien alors il a prit soin de moi à la place de mon père...

Naruto eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres durant le discours de Sasuke alors qu'il continuait à regarder son café. Ce n'était pas les propos du brun qui le faisait sourire, c'était un réflexe inconscient qui lui permettait de ne pas trop devenir empathique. Malgré tout, l'histoire de Sasuke lui fit mal au cœur et le sourire s'effaça aussitôt qu'il était venu. Naruto finit par avaler une gorgée de la boisson amère.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, il ne trouvait pas les mots justes, encore une fois. Naruto ne sut quoi faire que de répondre par la gestuel. Ses jambes s'allongèrent sous la table afin de les croiser avec celle de Sasuke. Il finit par dire quelques mots.

\- Réfléchis bien quand même... Tu laisses ta mère et ton frère derrière toi. Poses toi les bonnes questions. Ou est-ce que tu vas aller? Comment tu vas te nourrir? Est-ce que tu serais prêt à abandonner tes études pour pouvoir vivre?

Ses yeux bleus finirent par se lever de la tasse pour le regarder. Sa chaise s'avança encore une fois et leurs jambes furent un peu plus emmêlées.

\- Je... Je suis dans la merde en ce moment... Je dis ça pour toi, Sasuke, pas pour moi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester dans cet appartement et je vais devoir retourner chez mes parents que je le veuille ou non. Tu retourneras à la case départ quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu haie ton père et que lui aussi te déteste... Il te dira que tu as eut tort et il aura raison, finit par dire Naruto.

Sasuke eut envie de rire sur l'instant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas la vérité c'est que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je l'envisage... Mon frère est partit à Hokkaido dans une grande école de commerce et il a un appartement suffisamment grand pour deux. Il m'a proposé de venir vivre chez lui si je n'arrivais plus à supporter la situation. Quant à ma mère, elle m'a toujours soutenu plus que nécessaire et m'a proposer de m'aider en me donnant suffisamment d'argent pour vivre chaque mois du moins en attendant que je puisse m'en sortir par mes propres moyens.

Sasuke lança un sourire doux au blond sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

\- Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une mine aussi triste, je ne suis pas malheureux. J'ai une mère et un frère incroyable... mon père... Et bien, il a ses propres excuses pour expliquer son comportement mais je pense qu'il est vraiment grand temps que je parte... la seule chose à régler pour l'instant c'est de savoir quand je vais partir... peut-être que je vais rester quand même pour finir mes études.

A cette confidence, Naruto eut un sourire sincère, rassuré.

Un serveur passa et regarda de la manière dont le blond agissait avec le brun. Il remarqua les jambes emmêlées et quand Naruto vit le regard du serveur vers ses jambes, il les enleva aussitôt en se raclant la gorge, récupérant aussitôt sa bonne humeur.

\- Bon! Ne parlons plus de ça je t'ai promis une bonne journée, non? D'ailleurs c'est bizarre que je me souvienne de ça...

Il bu son café d'une traite et reposa la tasse vide sur la petite assiette dans un grand tintement.

\- Peut-être que tu as fait semblant de boire et que tu as essayé de me rendre complètement ivre en espérant que l'alcool allait me rendre plus... docile, répondit-il sur un ton taquin montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

Naruto fut semblant d'être offusqué avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Bien sur! Comment j'aurai pu alors que tu t'es endormit comme une larve?

Le blond donna un léger coup de pied dans le genou du brun. Sasuke ne retint pas son rire suite à l'accusation il se rapprocha de Naruto et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Dis-toi alors que si je me suis endormis, c'est que tu n'es pas très doué pour la drague.

Naruto montra son majeur avant de déclarer d'un ton amusé :

\- Je t'emmerde enfoiré !

\- Plus sérieusement tu fais ça avec tout le monde ? demanda intrigué le ténébreux se reculant pour aller reposer son dos contre la chaise.

\- De quoi? De recueillir des chiens errants comme toi? Rit Naruto

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent violemment n'ayant pas du tout apprécié la comparaison, il lui envoya un regard noir et lui écrasa méchamment le pied.

\- Je parle de proposer au premier venu de coucher avec toi, crétin !

\- Aie, putain, ça fait mal!

Il se mit à geindre légèrement avant de mettre son pied sur son genou et de le serrer.

\- Oui et non, finit par répondre simplement le blond.

Le regard de Sasuke se fit interrogateur.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Oui, je ramène toujours des personnes chez moi et non, je ne prends pas le premier qui me tombe sous la main.

Naruto reposa son pied sur le sol en le fixant. A vrai dire, Sasuke c'était exceptionnel et Naruto s'avoua chanceux d'être tomber sur quelqu'un de beau mais le brun était différent des autres depuis leur rencontre.

\- Toi, c'est différent, avoua Naruto, je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter plus.

Il eut un petit sourire fier mais il restait toujours amusé. L'étonnement pouvait se lire facilement sur le visage du ténébreux. Comment ça lui s'était différent ? Différent de quoi au juste ? Il se payait sa tête ou quoi ? Bon oui, il était différent sûrement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble mais il avait l'étrange pressentiment qu'il y avait autre chose.

La tension entre les deux hommes était enfin redescendue. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et ils apprirent à se connaître. Sasuke découvrit que Naruto était âgé de dix neuf ans, un an son ainé et qu'il n'était plus en étude, contraint de travailler pour payer son appartement. Il se rendit compte que cette année n'avait pas du être facile pour le blond. Quant au ténébreux, il lui raconta ce qu'il faisait comme étude, son âge et ses activités en dehors des cours. Leur discussion dura un long moment, ils reprirent une tasse de café et continuèrent à parler pendant une heure encore.

Sasuke finit enfin sa tasse et demanda au blond.

\- Alors tu as prévu quoi pour la suite de la journée ?

\- J'ai rien prévu du tout, rit d'un ton léger Naruto, j'aime pas prévoir à l'avance.

Naruto finit rapidement son second café se sentant un peu plus excité que d'habitude avec le café. Rapidement, le blond regarda prés du comptoir et aperçut plusieurs serveurs entrain de discuter au fond mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du blond fut le garçon roux. Celui-ci remarqua la présence de Naruto puis le blond lui fit un rapide signe de la main.  
Le roux quitta la conversation qui semblait peu intéressante pour s'approcher de la table, souriant. Ils se serrèrent la main rapidement.

\- Salut, Naruto ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi Yahiko ?

Le dénommé Yahiko remarqua rapidement la présence du brun en face de lui, le regarda et lui fit une brève salutation.

\- Salut, prononça le roux moins joyeusement.

\- Mmh ,acquiesça simplement Sasuke.

Yahiko s'abaissa près de Naruto puis il lui murmura :

\- C'est qui celui-là ?

Le blond se mit à rire puis donna un coup de coude dans ses côtes et Yahiko grogna.

\- N'essaye pas de comprendre, s'il te plait, fit Naruto tout souriant.  
\- Ouais…

Le roux jeta un œil à Sasuke en le regardant de haut en bas avant de lui tourner le dos complètement et faire face à Naruto. Yahiko fut tout sourire et sortit une enveloppe de sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto intrigué.  
\- L'argent que je te devais…  
\- Ah ?  
\- Il y a un supplément en plus, pour te remercier. C'est ton cadeau de Noël en retard.

Le blond ouvrit l'enveloppe constatant de nombreux billets de yens à l'intérieur, ça faisait beaucoup d'argent. Naruto referma l'enveloppe puis il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Merci, Yahiko !  
\- De rien, abruti.

Le roux secoua les cheveux de Naruto avant de commencer son service et il s'éloigna définitivement de la table des deux hommes. Le blond se mit à sauter sur sa chaise, les yeux pétillants. Il montra l'enveloppe à Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout cet argent ? demanda Naruto, excité et inconscient qu'il venait de dire 'on'.

Mais Sasuke releva le pronom utilisé par le blond.

\- On ? Demanda Sasuke un sourcil arqué.

Naruto se paralysa d'un seul coup se sentant bête. Il eut un petit sourire gêné avant de ramener doucement l'enveloppe vers lui. D'un seul coup, il dit d'un ton très rapide et stressé :

\- Tu sais 'on' c'est vite dit, on peut… euh… je veux dire, je peut acheter des trucs avec et faire des choses sympa avec…

Le blond se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de se ridiculiser, il rangea délicatement l'enveloppe pleine d'argent dans sa poche avant de souffler. Naruto fut un peu plus calme, il haussa les épaules et dit plus calmement :

\- Ouais… 'On'…

Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux, il était plutôt gêné, il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, et le blond l'avait déjà pas mal dépanné sa le dérangé vraiment de se servir comme ça de lui.

\- Naruto, c'est ton argent ne le dépense pas n'importe comment et surtout pas pour moi... expliqua le ténébreux lui souriant.

Malgré tout, il était touché par la générosité du blond. Naruto fronça des sourcils un instant avant de se lever d'un seul coup puis il prit le bras de Sasuke pour le lever de sa chaise, il lui fit un énorme sourire, ignorant complètement ce que venait de lui dire Sasuke.

\- Tu sais quoi? On va aller au centre commercial, on verra sur place! Allez, on y va!

Naruto déposa rapidement un billet sur la table puis dans l'excitation et la précipitation, il agrippa le poignet du brun et l'attira en dehors du café, toujours aussi souriant.

Sasuke soupira, vaincu et se laissa traîner par le blond. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le centre commercial. Et puisque on était le 31 décembre la veille du jour de l'an les galeries étaient pleines... Et Sasuke fit une grimace en réalisant que les gens s'agglutinaient autour des boutiques comme des abeilles autour d'une ruche. Le ténébreux n'aimait vraiment pas les endroits bondés...

Naruto remarqua rapidement l'agacement de Sasuke alors il pinça la fine peau sur sa nuque pour le faire réagir.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Sasuke se tendit à cause du touché désagréable et tourna sa tête vers lui.

\- Oui désolé c'est juste que je n'aime pas la foule... avoua-t-il avec une légère grimace.

\- Ah… Je ne savais pas…

Naruto observa un peu le centre commercial et remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour pouvoir passer quelque part. Il remarqua un peu plus loin, un espace vide et un peu moins rempli que là où ils étaient. Le blond mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke et le poussa en avant afin qu'il avance. Sasuke fut immédiatement surprit de l'initiative du blond... Durant sa marche, il fut bousculé en arrière et tapa son nez contre le crâne du brun..

\- Désolé ! s'excusa Naruto auprès de lui.

Les deux hommes finirent par arriver à destination, il semblait que c'était l'endroit le moins visiter du centre commercial et Naruto lâcha Sasuka avant de venir s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs en soupirant.

Il l'avait amené à l'écart juste parce qu'il lui avait avoué être mal à l'aise avec la foule… Sasuke se sentit malgré lui vraiment touché de l'attention et sourit un instant en regardant le blond s'asseoir sur le banc.

Naruto fit une moue intriguée avant de se lever et de distinguer le magasin de chocolat. Il se leva du banc, soudainement tout excité. Il distingua à l'entrée un panneau coloré avec écrit en gros « Dégustation de chocolat gratuite ! ». Le blond se mit à courir et passa devant Sasuke en s'écriant :

\- Du chocolat gratuit ! Je n'en ai jamais goûté !

Sasuke le regarda partir dans la boutique un soupir au bout des lèvres il finit par le suivre. Naruto, étoiles dans les yeux, se pencha vers les multiples chocolats dans les paniers et en prit immédiatement en bouche. Son visage s'éclaircit puis il regarda le brun en s'exclamant :

\- C'est trop bon ! Goûte celui là !

Il prit un chocolat et se précipita de nouveau vers lui en sautillant puis il pencha le chocolat vers les lèvres de Sasuke :

\- Fais 'aaaaah' !

Sasuke le regarda littéralement choqué... mais il le prenait pour un gamin ou quoi ? Il fit une moue dédaigneuse mais en voyant que le blond insistait, il commença à être un peu gêné. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on le surprenne comme ça. Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps et surtout en voyant le chocolat arriver il ouvrit la bouche sans réellement le remarquer et se retrouva à manger le chocolat qu'on lui avait tendu.

Sur le coup, réellement embarrassé par la situation, il détourna le visage sentant ses pommettes le brûler, Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de rentrer dans le jeu du blond ? Puis, il lui envoya un regard effarouché les joues encore rouges.

\- Ne fait pas ce genre de truc ! C'est super embarrassant !

Naruto eut un sourire tendre, les rougeurs du brun le rendaient mignon. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que son propre cœur battait fortement contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas de l'excitation, ni de la joie, c'était un sentiment étrange... Une sorte de fourmillement, un bonheur apaisant continuel... Sasuke, à ses côtés, le faisait sentir heureux et bien. Chose qu'il n'avait connu avec quelqu'un. Il ne put mettre explications sur ses sentiments mais c'était des émotions fortes.

Naruto s'était attaché à lui et il comprit qu'il éprouvait des sentiments d'affection et quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amour...

Inconsciemment, il garda son sourire, regarda rapidement autour de lui puis il se pencha vers lui, sur ses lèvres comme si c'était une chose censée qu'il devait faire.  
Et enfin, il réussit cette chose qu'il désirait faire depuis la veille… Il lui donna un rapide baiser goûtant à ses lèvres pour la première fois légèrement humide et aux senteurs de chocolat qu'il venait de manger.  
Lorsque ce baiser chaste prit fin, il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui constatant que personne ne les avait vu et retourna à sa cueillette de chocolat comme si de rien n'était... Son cœur battant toujours aussi fort.

Sasuke resta plante la sans bouger presque s'en respire. Il n'avait pas un seul instant envisagé que le blond poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait encore la chaleur du blond sur lui, elles étaient chaudes quelque peu sèches mais douces malgré tout. Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était surtout à quel point le baiser avait été doux et chaste, très surprenant venant du blond.

Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme un fou. Quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrive avant. Mais l'action du blond avait déclenché chez lui une multitude de sensations étranges. Son ventre se tordait, et ses joues lui chauffaient encore plus.

Il regarda le blond partir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. L'envie de reprendre ses lèvres pour approfondir le démangea. Il s'approcha du blond et lui demanda un sourire aux lèvres :

\- C'était pourquoi ? Le baiser ?

\- Hein?

Son panier de chocolat dans la main, il tourna rapidement la tête vers Sasuke et se surpris à rougir lui-même avant de retourner son occupation. Naruto pensa qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre en compte ce baiser au risque de beaucoup trop s'attacher au brun et aucunement, le blond ne voulait regretter quoi que ce soit à la fin de cette journée lorsqu'ils se sépareraient.  
Il haussa seulement les épaules souriant toujours comme un idiot et piqua encore quelque chose. Le blond en mangea puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke.

\- T'es mignon quand tu rougis, fit il la bouche pleine.

Sasuke se recula du blond pour éviter de recevoir des postillons, il fit une légère grimace. Il lui lança un regard avant de détourner la tête. Mignon ? Un Uchiha n'est pas mignon ! Il était séduisant, intelligent, beau mais il n'était pas mignon ! C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mais il garda le silence et choisit d'aller ailleurs.

\- Naruto on y va tu vas pas passer ta journée à te goinfrer de chocolats ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu boudes ? rit doucement Naruto en se moquant de lui.

Le blond prit son panier en main et finit d'avaler son chocolat.

\- Je vais prendre ça !

Naruto alla en caisse et déposa le panier sur le comptoir. Il paya quelques yens avant qu'on ne lui donne un petit sachet vert et marron contenant les sucreries. Naruto, content de lui, revint sachet en main.

Sasuke le fixa une seconde fois se demandant vraiment s'il ne lui manquait pas une case... Il regarda le blond qui souriait à pleines dents, un air joyeux sur son visage. Comment faisait-il pour sourire autant ? Ce sourire l'agaçait autant qu'il l'attendrissait, s'était peut-être ça le problème d'ailleurs... Il se rappela de leur rencontre d'hier lorsqu'il était venu le draguer ouvertement. Il avait l'air si confiant... il n'abandonnait pas malgré que le ténébreux était clair sur ses intentions mais même la il n'avait pas perdu son sang froid. Non la seule fois où il l'avait perdu c'est quand Sasuke lui avait posé une question sur ses parents...

Il essaya de ne plus y penser et s'approcha du blond.

\- Tu as finit ? On peut y aller? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

\- Oui ! répondit-il tout excité en rangeant son sachet dans sa grande poche.

Ils sortirent tout deux du magasin de chocolat puis Naruto sentit qu'il avait encore un peu froid. L'entrée coulissante du centre commercial faisait entrer un air frais penchant plus vers le glacial. Le blond regarda rapidement l'heure sur son portable avant de le ranger.

\- Il est déjà treize heure passé… Tu ne voudrais pas manger un bouillon de ramen ? Histoire de se réchauffer…

Naruto eut un petit sourire narquois sur le moment, il regarda le panneau du restaurant qu'il l'intéressait d'un œil puis revint vers le visage de Sasuke.

\- A moins que tu préfères une autre manière, rit-il amusé avant d'avancer en reculant vers le restaurant.

Sasuke esquissa un rire moqueur.

\- Je préfère encore manger des ramens à m'en brûler la langue.

Sasuke suivit le blond et le regarda sans que Naruto ne puisse le voir. Un sourire discret s'étendit sur ses lèvres, s'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme Naruto et qu'il l'appréciait... Il lui faisait légèrement penser à Suigetsu, le blond était aussi allumé et surexcité que son ami d'enfance. Mais ils étaient différents...

Suigetsu était son ami, le meilleur de ses amis, il le considérait comme son frère, c'était quelqu'un qui ne se prenait pas la tête. Surtout c'était quelqu'un qui l'amusait et qui vivait comme bon lui semble se fichant du regard des autres. Mais Sasuke ne regardait pas Suigetsu comme il regardait Naruto... Naruto était beau s'était un fait, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'attirait le plus chez lui. C'était son sourire chaleureux.

Sur ces dernières pensées, ils se rendirent au restaurant vendant des spécialités de ramens. Ils vinrent s'asseoir au comptoir et Naruto commanda plusieurs bols de ramens tandis que Sasuke n'en commanda qu'un seul. L'appétit du blond le surprit mais en attendant leur repas chaud, le blond avoua au brun que c'était son plat préféré et que s'il pouvait se nourrir que de ça, il le ferait. Sasuke se moqua délibérément de lui sous les protestations du concerné qui tenta de transmettre sa rage en secouant ses bras dans tout les sens.

Calmé, ils furent servis. Naruto avala son premier bol d'une seule bouchée sous le regard ahuri de Sasuke mais il ne fit pas plus attention lorsque le blond commença à raconter des blagues aussi nulles que les autres. Par la suite, le blond raconta ses mésaventures lorsqu'il avait ramené plusieurs filles chez lui. Il raconta de la fille qui faisait des trucs bizarres avec sa bouche, à celle qui ne se rasait pas les jambes, la gamine de quatorze ans qui avait mentie sur son âge et qu'il avait réussit à se stopper à temps.

Naruto racontait ses histoires avec tellement d'animation qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que son second bol était entrain de refroidir. Quant à Sasuke il lui raconta de son côté comment il avait su qu'il préférait les hommes en lui racontant son aventure du lycée, un court flirt d'ailleurs... Ils rirent de nombreuses fois – plus Naruto que Sasuke – racontant chacun leurs mésaventures dans la vie.

Le repas terminé, Naruto finit par payer le repas et ils s'en allèrent. Le blond eut un mal au ventre pas possible croyant à une mauvaise digestion, l'envie d'une énorme sieste le tenaillait mais il sauta de nouveau dans tout les sens quand il aperçut dans un magasin – il ne regarda même pas le nom – des fukubukuro, consistant à des pochettes surprises que l'on achète au prix qu'on veut mais le cadeau à l'intérieur représentant ce que l'on achetait dedans.

Le blond n'hésita pas à entrer dedans et à dépenser tout son argent là-dedans donnant tout les paquets surprises qu'il avait acheté au fur et à mesure à un Sasuke aussi dépité qu'un chat dépressif. Ils sortirent du magasin inconnu sous une tonne de paquet chacun et Naruto alla s'asseoir sur un banc en se frottant les main. Il s'exclama dans le centre commercial des :

\- J'adore ça ! J'adore ça !

Tout sourire, ignorant si Sasuke s'était posé, il commença à ouvrir un premier paquet.

Sasuke n'avait pas cessé de lever ses yeux en l'air en observant le blond qui agissait comme un gamin... Il avait l'habitude pourtant avec son dégénéré d'ami mais là... Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver le blond vraiment mignon...

\- J'espère que tu as quelque chose d'intéressant après nous avoir vidé le stand, idiot tout de même dépenser ton argent pour des conneries pareilles... .fit Sasuke sur un ton sarcastique.

\- On s'en fiche ! C'est la période des cadeaux puis j'ai rien eut en plus cette année !

Il commença à ouvrir un premier paquet puis avant d'en découvrir le contenu, Naruto regarda en l'air, perplexe puis regarda de la même manière Sasuke. Avant d'entrer dans le magasin, il n'avait même pas regardé l'enseigne, seulement l'affiche coloré avec écrit en gras et en majuscules « FUKUBUKURO ».

\- C'était quoi comme magasin déjà ?

Sasuke croisa les bras.

\- Un magasin comme les autres... ils vendaient un peu de tout, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils n'arrivent pas à écouler leur stock avec toutes les conneries qu'ils emmagasinent... expliqua le ténébreux.

Il jeta un œil du coté des baies vitrées et constata que la nuit allée tomber.

\- On devrait se dépêcher ça fait des heures qu'on est là, il est déjà tard...

Naruto continua d'ouvrir ses paquets ne trouvant aucune satisfaction, il soupira.

\- Tu ne veux pas en ouvrir avec moi? Demanda Naruto d'un ton doux presque enfantin.

Sasuke était sur le point de lui répondre une réplique amer mais lorsqu'il aperçu le regard du blond il ne put s'y résoudre. Comment pouvait-on envoyer le blond sur les roses alors qu'il le regardait de cette façon ? Il envoya un regard désespéré à sa gauche puis à sa droite voulant trouver une échappatoire. Avec un autre soupir, il se rapprocha du blond la tété sur le côté et tendit sa main

\- Donne...

Naruto se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et se colla contre son épaule pour apercevoir la prochaine surprise.

Pour que ça aille plus vite, Naruto finit par plonger sa main dans le petit sachet sentant du papier contre ses doigts. Il fronça des sourcils puis finit par sortir deux petits coupons du sac.

\- Oh regarde ça !

Il retourna les billets pour pouvoir les lire.

\- "Deux bons pour un espace privé aux onsen" !

Etonné Sasuke prit les tickets des mains du blond pour les inspecter, et en effet c'était bien des vrais.

\- Mmh pas si mal... je n'imaginais pas qu'ils proposait des surprises de ce genre.

Le ténébreux tourna la tête vers Naruto.

\- On n'a qu'à y aller maintenant à moins que tu avais prévu quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Tu es pressé ? taquina légèrement le blond.

Il prit soudainement tout les paquets de ses deux bras et finit par se lever du banc. Malgré les paquets le cachant, il avait toujours ce même sourire.

\- On y va, déclara ensuite Naruto d'un ton joyeux.

A la taquinerie, Sasuke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer, puis il regarda le blond se mettre en route et le suivit de près. Sortit du magasin Sasuke réalisa à qu'elle point la journée était passé vite, il faisait déjà presque nuit et pourtant il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Il avait passé des journées plus excitantes et surtout plus animées mais malgré tout il ne put que constater qu'il avait vraiment apprécier cette journée. Et ça il ne le devait qu'à une personne...

Naruto était quelqu'un de joyeux, de compatissant. Le ténébreux avait compris que le blond avait plusieurs facettes. Il avait pu découvrir le Naruto joyeux et capricieux comme un enfant. Le Naruto séducteur et sur de lui, le Naruto en colère et culpabilisant... C'était amusant de voir comment le blond pouvait passer de l'un à l'autre...

Quand ils sortirent du magasin, le soleil commençait à s'atténuer dans le ciel annonçant la nuit future. Il fit encore plus froid et le vent glacial se fit sentir sur leurs joues.

Naruto et Sasuke marchèrent un moment avant de passer devant une ruelle ou se cachait une mère emmitouflée avec sa petite fille dans des draps fins et sales, toute les deux assirent sur un carton. Ils passèrent devant sauf que Naruto fit rapidement marche arrière pénétrant dans la ruelle.

Les deux le regardèrent d'un air attristé mais lui, il souriait. Le blond s'agenouilla puis déposa les nombreux paquets devant elles. La petite fille fut rapidement émerveillé ouvrant les paquets un a un, elle découvrit des vêtements, de la nourriture, des feutres, des feuilles... Des choses inutiles vinrent s'ajouter dans le lot mais Naruto leur donna tout attribuant le reste de son argent.

La mère le remercia milles fois, larmes sur les joues tandis que Naruto se relevait toujours souriant.

Sasuke sourit un peu en retrait, Naruto avait vraiment bon cœur, ça l'avait touché de le voir donner ses biens à cette femme et son enfant. Il ne sait pas s'il en aurait fais autant à sa place...

Le blond les laissa puis se tourna vers Sasuke qui l'observait. Il se dirigea vers lui, mains dans les poches puis quand il atteint sa destination, le blond donna un léger coup d'épaule dans la sienne.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

Ses joues se rosirent légèrement ne savant plus si c'était du au froid ou si c'était parce que Sasuke l'avait regarder faire.

Un sourire doux se fit sur le visage du corbeau il acquiesça et reprit la marche. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus mordant à mesure que Sasuke marchait, il replaça correctement l'écharpe sur son cou. Sasuke pouvait sentir l'odeur de Naruto se dégager de l'habit. Elle était agréable pas superficiel, c'était son odeur naturel un mélange de vanille et d'exotisme à la fois.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment dans le froid avant que Sasuke ne se fasse bousculer par un duo d'enfants qui se courraient après des boules de neiges en main comme plus tôt dans la journée. Cette soudaine agitation fit relever les yeux du ténébreux vers la grande place là où ils s'étaient arrêtés plutôt devant le grand sapin de noël.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que dans l'après-midi c'était comme si les familles avaient choisis de fêter le nouvel an autour de ce sapin. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient éparpillés autour du dit sapin d'ailleurs. Curieux Sasuke se rapprocha à son tour.

Naruto fut intrigué lui aussi et vit le brun se rapprocher. Il ne s'attendait pas à une initiative de sa part mais Naruto se mit à sourire et le suivit dans le mouvement. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à s'approcher du grand sapin, de nombreux enfants courant dans tout les sens leur avaient bloqué le passage, il vit des petites filles ainsi que des petits garçons enroulé un papier, de l'attacher à une ficelle et enfin de l'accrocher à une des branches du sapin. Naruto se mit à sourire attendait.

\- Je ne savais pas que les sapins se reconvertissaient en arbre à souhaits, rit Naruto légèrement moqueur.

Il regarda longuement Sasuke, son cœur papillonnant de multiples battements. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits en regardant une table ou se tenait des papiers, des stylos et des ficelles.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un vœu? murmura-t-il légèrement gêné.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui le regardant dans les yeux. Le ténébreux ne s'était jamais senti aussi... serein, c'était le mot. D'habitude, c'était quelqu'un de difficile à approcher, quelqu'un de cynique et de condescendant. Et si la question que venait de lui poser Naruto avait été posé par quelqu'un d'autre, Sasuke savait qu'il aurait rit d'un rire mesquin. Ou encore il l'aurait copieusement traité d'enfant ou d'idiot en scandant qu'il n'était plus un môme.

Mais Naruto... il n'avait pas la force de lui dire non, plus maintenant alors qu'il avait appris à connaître ce garçon.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Sasuke le sourire attendrit.

Il lui sourit en retour puis vint se pencher sur la table en bois enneigé à cause des flocons tombant encore sur la ville. Il prit un bout de papier puis commença à écrire dessus, il regarda le brun d'un oeil puis avec sa main, il cacha l'écriture.

\- Regarde pas ! grogna faussement Naruto.

\- Comme si ça m'intéressait, rétorqua Sasuke qui prit a son tour un morceau de papier et un crayon.

\- On ne sait jamais !

Naruto lui tira la langue avant de terminer, d'enrouler son papier puis d'entourer la ficelle autour du papier. Sasuke leva les yeux en l'air se moquant ouvertement du blond puis l'imita. Quand il se rapprocha de l'arbre, le ténébreux y déposa son papier en l'accrochant à une branche assez finit.

Le blond laissa faire son nouvel ami avant de faire la même chose sur la même branche volontairement. Il tapa sur les deux papiers et ils se balancèrent légèrement à sens contraire.

\- Je suis presque sur de savoir ce que tu as mis comme vœu, se moqua-t-il en commençant à tripoter la veste du brun.

La main continua son geste un moment avant d'apercevoir un bout de tissu dépassant légèrement du vêtement. Naruto sourit et sortit complètement l'écharpe avant de la toucher, son pouce passant sur la matière.

\- Je ne la trouvais plus... J'avais oublié que je te l'avais donne hier soir.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Ça me paraît loin, continua-t-il.

Sasuke sourit et posa également la main sur l'écharpe.

\- Elle tient chaud, hier j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai même pas réalisé à quel point j'avais froid.

\- Même mes vêtements tiennent chaud?

Naruto rit encore une fois, il sentit légèrement la fraîcheur des flocons sur ses joues, renifla et eut un sourire tendre et légèrement triste à son égard.

\- Pense à me la rendre avant de partir, d'accord ?

A cet instant Sasuke ne sut pas réellement pourquoi mais ces paroles l'avaient fait réagir... quand il allait partir... Le ténébreux allait partir après cette journée il reprendrait sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais rencontré le blond. A cette constatation le brun se rappela du baiser que Naruto lui avait donné plutôt. Et l'envie irrépressible de recommencer le prit aux tripes...

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres un instant, il avait envie d'embrasser Naruto... il en avait vraiment envie.

\- Qui sait., répondit-il et sans contrôler ses actes il fondit sur les lèvres du blond.


	3. Troisième partie

**Auteures** : mangakadu14 / Chisato-ki

**Genre :** Romance

**Univers : **Alternatif

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Rated** : M (pour le lemon)

**Disclamer** : Naruto et Sasuke, ainsi que les autres personnages évoqués, appartiennent à Kishomoto (malheureusement...)

**Note :** Les personnages sont légèrement OOC. :)

* * *

**AbysSello:** Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant cet OS et merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira!

Après dis-toi que la situation de Naruto n'est pas si dramatique avec ses parents ;).

* * *

Surpris, les yeux grand ouvert, Naruto le laissa faire. Sa tête recula légèrement laissant leurs lèvres entrouverte encore collé l'une contre l'autre. Les yeux bleus regardèrent la proximité qu'ils avaient adoptée. Naruto voulait plus, dix fois plus... Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il ne réussissait plus à respirer correctement. Mais son esprit, alors qu'il restait contre sa bouche, lui répétait sans cesse de s'éloigner mais son corps ne le fit pas.

Sasuke sentait le souffle du blond sur ses lèvres tellement ils étaient proches... le baiser avait été court rien d'approfondit le laissant sur sa faim alors qu'il était possédé par un tel désir d'embrasser cet homme. Il plongea un instant son regard dans celui de Naruto les yeux mi-clos, voyant dans les yeux du blond le trouble que lui avait procuré son acte. Incapable de pouvoir s'éloigner Sasuke posa sa main sur la nuque de Naruto pour le rapprocher de lui caressant ses lèvres des siennes presque timidement.

C'était chaud et vraiment agréable, Sasuke n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort et là il ne faisait que l'embrasser. Alors sans attendre encore plus longtemps il embrassa de nouveau les lèvres légèrement gonflées du blond, les goûtant, les mordants tendrement au début. Sa deuxième main vint se poser sur la joue striée de trois cicatrices, il la caressa du revers de la main puis l'enfouit dans les mèches blondes. Il avala son souffle et l'embrassa plus franchement ayant envie de le découvrir d'une façon différente cette fois-ci.

Les lèvres du blond vinrent répondre à son baiser dans une légère caresse. Une énorme expiration sortit de ses narines exprimant le bien-être qu'il ressentait contre ses lèvres.

Mais il repensa que d'ici quelques heures, il retournerait chacun de leur côté, vivrait leurs vies et reprendrait leur quotidien dans une triste monotonie. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il s'attache autant et il ne devait pas, Naruto savait que ça se conclurait dans la douleur, particulièrement pour lui.

Ses deux mains vinrent se placer sur l'épaisse veste, les sourcils froncés, elles remontèrent jusqu'aux épaules et il le repoussa doucement.

Naruto les yeux fermés douloureusement et sa langue passant sur ses lèvres, il murmura :

\- Arrête...

Sasuke, ne comprenant pourquoi le blond le repoussait maintenant, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il après coup.

\- Rien, répondit Naruto immédiatement.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent immédiatement, comment ça rien ? Il se foutait de sa gueule celui-la ? Pourquoi il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Cela agaça profondément le ténébreux surtout quand on savait que Sasuke détestait que l'on élude un problème... Pourquoi le blond s'était reculé ? Il l'avait embrassé plus tôt et là, il lui semblait avoir sentit le blond répondre à son baiser alors, pourquoi ? Sasuke détestait se prendre la tête pour des choses aussi futiles, le ténébreux était quelqu'un qui aimait quand les choses étaient dites, il n'allait certainement pas entrer dans le jeu du blond et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le blond s'éloigna de Sasuke et ramena ses bras contre son corps, encore bouleversé par ce baiser.

\- On va aux onsens? Je meurs de froid.

Naruto eut un sourire gêné avant de se frotter les mains et de se retourner pour éviter le regard du brun. Surtout pour cacher ce regard triste qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage. Mais le brun ne le laissa pas partir, il agrippa le bras du blond et le rapprocha de lui.

\- Explique-moi ce qui te prend d'un coup, pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'arrêter ? insista-t-il en lui demandant dans un premier temps calmement pour ne pas le brusquer..

Il approcha sa main pour la poser de nouveau sur sa joue mais Naruto s'écarta de nouveau. Dans un geste immédiat, le blond évita la main de Sasuke alors que son cœur battait à la chamade. Tout son corps, son être avait du mal à supporter le fait d'éviter le toucher du brun. Depuis quand aimait-il tellement qu'on le touche?  
Le blond fronça des sourcils et se sépara une nouvelle de fois Sasuke. Il fallait à tout prix briser cet attachement, Naruto ne voulait pas souffrir.

\- Ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît.

Effaré par cette simple réplique, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Le ténébreux avait été gentil, il avait accepté, compatit, il avait essayé de rester calme et d'être rassurant et le blond lui disait ça ? Naruto n'avait pas cessé de flirter avec lui hier et encore un peu aujourd'hui il l'avait même embrassé et lorsque Sasuke décidait de céder aux avances du blond, Naruto le repoussait ? Pire encore il lui disait de ne pas tout gâcher ? Gâcher quoi d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas... Son cœur se serra douloureusement se sentant honteux d'avoir essayé d'amorcer un geste envers le blond. Blessé d'avoir été repoussé de la sorte alors qu'il s'ouvrait à quelqu'un pour une fois.

Sentant qu'il n'était pas loin de la rupture, Sasuke demanda sur un ton plus coléreux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ! Gâcher quoi?!

\- On passe une bonne journée, non ? Alors, ne la gâche pas ! s'écria-t-il alors.

Il savait pourquoi Sasuke s'énervait pourtant, il préférait ignorer la situation plutôt que de se plonger dans des illusions. Naruto savait qu'il ne voulait pas dire ces mots sur le moment mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

\- S'il te plait, Sasuke, on va aux onsens maintenant ?

Il lui fit un petit sourire triste tandis que le soleil venait de disparaître du ciel, les lumières de la ville s'allumant une à une.

Sasuke lui envoya un regard noir, il était sur le point d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de ce crétin de blond qui se jouait de lui. Les poings et les dents serrés à l'extrême, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour cracher avec hargne :

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul !

Et il se détourna de lui s'empêchant tout de même d'écraser son poing sur le visage du blond et partit d'un pas pressé et colérique.

\- Sasuke !

Immédiatement, il prit le poignet du brun dans sa main et l'attira de nouveau vers lui. Naruto ne savait plus quoi quoi faire, ses sentiments le rendant confus. Il voulait que cette journée se termine mais en même temps, il ne souhaitait absolument pas le départ de Sasuke.

\- Je t'ai promis une bonne journée, murmura Naruto

Une fumée blanche provenant de ses lèvres à cause du froid s'évaporait dans l'air.

\- Je ne brise jamais mes promesses, continua-t-il. S'il te plait, il te reste quelques heures et ça sera finit.

Sur les paroles du blond Sasuke essaya de se calme un tant soit peu. 'Il te reste quelques heures et ça sera finit' cette phrases tourné dans sa tête. Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les ouvrit, il lança un regard douloureux au blond. Il se dégagea de l'emprise et prit la direction de l'onsen sans même attendre ou adresser la parole au blond.

Le chemin vers les onsens fut long et silencieux. Naruto ne réussit pas à briser cette tension entre les deux hommes. Pourtant, le blond savait qu'il en voulait autant que le brun mais il se refusait ce plaisir.

Alors, ils étaient allés vers les onsens Ils avaient montrés leurs bons d'achat à une jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'accueil puis par la suite, ils avaient eut accès à leur bain privé. Séparés dans les vestiaires, le blond enleva l'intégralité de ses vêtements et prit seulement la serviette blanche pour l'entourer autour de sa taille.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce fermé, entouré par une barrière de verre où un décor de verdure l'entouré, il sentit la chaleur accablante de l'eau fumante sur sa peau ce qui soulagea sa peau froide. Sasuke n'était pas encore arrivé.

Naruto soupira se demandant si il arriverait tout de même à refaire sourire Sasuke car c'était de sa faute si cette tension était là maintenant. Il l'avait embrassé alors qu'il n'aurait pas du et le blond savait qu'à son tour, le brun s'était attaché à lui.

Il enleva la serviette le laissant nu, déposa le tissu non loin de là et pénétra dans l'eau. Il n'eut aucune difficulté et se laissa envahir par la chaleur plongeant l'intégralité de son corps à l'intérieur. Il prit place dos à l'entrée pour éviter de voir Sasuke nu et de céder à ses tentations.

Le silence était omniprésent, seul les barbotements de l'eau se faisait entendre et Naruto avait du mal à supporter le calme. Il mouilla ses cheveux puis il se releva de l'eau pour se mettre dos au rebord en attendant Sasuke.

Dans le vestiaire Sasuke prit son temps. Une fois déshabillé il mit une serviette autour de sa taille et s'assit. Durant le chemin lui et Naruto ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et plus il restait la à ruminé plus il réalisa qu'il se comportait vraiment comme un gamin. Mais que le blond le repousse après tout ce que celui-ci avait entreprit, l'avait mis hors de lui... Il avait eu mal quand Naruto l'avait repoussé... La raison ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment. Il s'était tout simplement attaché à lui. Quelque chose en lui démontrait que ça l'embêtait profondément que le blond ne voulait plus de lui.

Le brun avait réfléchit longuement sur la situation et quand le blond lui avait répété à multiple reprise que c'était le dernier jour, les dernières minutes, les derniers moments qu'ils passaient ensemble il avait été forcé de constater tristement qu'ils ne se révéraient plus après ça. Naruto lui plaisait, il se l'avouait, aussi bien physiquement que sa personnalité et il s'était dis qu'il voulait vraiment profiter de ces derniers instants avec lui, les vivres a fond. Il avait envie...

Il avait encore envie d'ailleurs... même si Naruto l'avait rejeté, même s'il l'avait blessé il avait encore envie d'essayer. Il voulait l'embrasser... encore et encore Sasuke voulait encore l'embrasser. La sensation avait été incroyable... jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, même quand il avait eu cette ridicule aventure il y a longtemps au lycée. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense et il n'y avait eu que des baisers, pour l'instant.

Sasuke se releva, le visage haut, fier et surtout décidé, il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets. Il savait qu'il plaisait à Naruto il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Naruto l'avait repoussé, peut-être qu'à présent il ne le considérait que comme un ami maintenant qu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Seulement pour Sasuke il était hors de question que les choses restent ainsi.

Le ténébreux se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le bain, une fois devant il ouvrit les portes et fut aveuglé par la vapeur qui se dégageait des bains. Les yeux plissaient il finit par apercevoir la silhouette du blond qui lui faisait dos. Il avança tranquillement et ôta la serviette attaché autour de ses hanches jeta un œil à Naruto qui persistait à ne pas bouger et rentra finalement dans l'eau bouillante laissant une distance raisonnable entre lui et le blond. Sasuke soupira de plaisir sentant son corps se réchauffer agréablement, il ferma les yeux et oublia un instant l'homme à ses côtés..

Naruto tourna la tête pour observer un moment Sasuke. Il le trouvait beau... Encore plus quand le brun était mouillé. Il remarqua ses cheveux aplatis par l'humidité puis quelques gouttes perlant sur sa peau blanche.  
IL déglutit pensant que peut-être l'idée des onsens était une très mauvaise idée. Une très très très mauvaise idée... En effet, il sentit son bas ventre le pilotait et un léger début d'érection. Ses joues rosirent, il serra les jambes et plongea son torse dans l'eau jusqu'en dessous de son nez pour se cacher. Ses yeux étaient plissés et il souffla dans l'eau pour faire des bulles.

Sasuke dévia son regard vers le blond après de longues minutes appréciant pleinement les biens fait du onsen. Naruto n'avait pas dit un mot, n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, il soupira puis demanda agacé.

\- Tu comptes continuer à m'ignorer pendant combien de temps encore ? Je peux partir si tu préfères ? rajouta-t-il vraiment énervé.

Naruto plissa un peu plus les yeux avant de multiplier ses bulles démontrant son énervement. Remarquant sa bêtise, il sortit son bas de visage de l'eau avant de se mettre réellement à parler :

\- Je te retourne la question! Je pensais que tu faisais la gueule... marmonna alors le blond.

Ses yeux, sans le vouloir, admirèrent le beau corps de Sasuke... Ses jambes se serrèrent davantage et remis rapidement son bas de visage dans l'eau avant de détourner le regard. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils.

\- J'en ai assez de ces disputes de gamins alors je vais te reposer la question une dernière fois. Tu veux que je parte ? Ou alors tu vas finalement essayer d'agir comme un homme et arrêter de te cacher dans l'eau croyant que je ne vois pas que t'est excité ?

Naruto se mit à rougir plus violemment en se tournant lentement vers Sasuke. Totalement stresser, il sauta dans l'eau toujours jambes serrés, de glisser malgré tout et de retomber complètement à l'intérieur éclaboussant au passage le brun.  
Le blond ressortit de l'eau indemne puis se mit à rire et envoya de l'eau, évitant totalement les sujets abordés par le brun. Il fallait juste que l'érection disparaisse et tout irait bien...

Sasuke se tourna face à lui, le comportement du blond l'énervait vraiment.

\- Ca suffit maintenant ! J'en ai assez, tu te comportes comme un gamin et j'en ai marre que tu esquives. Maintenant et puisque tu as choisi de jouer les idiots je vais te laisser seul !

Sasuke amorça un geste pour sortir du bassin. Naruto perdit le sourire immédiatement regardant le mouvement de Sasuke. Tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé depuis qu'il savait qu'il était attaché à Sasuke venait de se transformer en une énorme boule de rage et de frustration...

\- T'es vraiment qu'un con! cria alors le blond en commençant à sortir de l'eau aussi.

Quand Sasuke entendit le blond l'insultait il se rapprocha rapidement de Naruto toujours dans l'eau et agrippa le bras musclé du blond le tirant violemment vers lui l'assassinant du regard.

\- Répète ce que tu as dit ?! C'est moi le con ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Hier tu viens vers moi tu me dragues, tu fais tout pour que je finisse dans ton putain de lit ! Aujourd'hui tu me promets de me faire passer une putain de belle journée et tu m'embrasses et quand je finis par t'embrasser en retour tu me repousses comme une merde. Tu me dis que je gâche tout tu ne réponds pas à mes questions. Et maintenant tu es la, tu te comportes comme le pire des connards et des lâches en esquivant toutes mes questions, en n'ayant même pas la décence de me regarder dans les yeux pour me dire ce que tu as réellement et c'est moi le con ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train d'agir n'importe comment parce que la situation me dépasse ! Je suis sincère dans mes paroles et dans mes gestes ! Je n'en dirais pas autant de toi !

Sasuke avait littéralement craqué, ça lui crever le cœur de voir le blond être aussi peu naturel depuis quelques heures avec lui. Ce n'était pas ce Naruto là qui lui plaisait, ce n'était pas ce Naruto la qui parvenait à faire battre son cœur plus vite, et surtout ce n'était pas ce Naruto qu'il voulait, là, maintenant.

Et lui était furieux même si cela se voyait moins que Sasuke. Mais sa mine sérieuse écoutait attentivement les mots de Sasuke et il avait totalement raison, c'était ça le pire pour lui, puisque Sasuke ressentait quelque chose à son égard.  
Son cœur battait. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tout les sens. Il sentait son sang tapait contre ses veines. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Sa main qui trempait dans l'eau se leva lentement, des gouttes tombèrent de ses doigts.

Une, deux, trois...

Elle vint se plaquer à l'arrière du crâne du brun, ses doigts farfouillant ses cheveux humides et sa bouche se plaqua violemment sur la sienne avec désir, passion et une sorte de faim insatiable.

Sasuke n'avait pas prévu que le blond saute sur lui de cette façon il pensait surtout que Naruto allait lui mettre une droite mais ne fut pas déçu. Ses lèvres répondirent avec une passion égale à celle de Naruto. Les yeux du ténébreux se fermèrent bien vite, l'une de ses mains vint emmêler les boucles blondes de Naruto quant à l'autre elle entoura sa nuque et caressa ses omoplates et son épaule.

Le corps de Sasuke se rapprocha de celui du blond, il embrassa férocement le blond lui témoignant toute sa frustration, ses ressentiments, sa colère. Parfois il mordit les lèvres rougies et gonflées comme pour se venger de la distance que le blond avait mit entre eux.

A chaque morsure, le blond se mit à gémir de plaisir. Naruto s'écarta légèrement mais revint aussitôt, la tête penchée de l'autre côté et l'embrassa plus fougueusement encore. Un de ses bras vint entourer la taille du brun, ne parvenant pas à faire le tour, il y ajouta son second bras et le colla un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit son corps mouillé contre le sien et une main caressante vint chasser les gouttes d'eaux sur sa peau douce. Sa bouche se mouvant encore et encore contre sa jumelle humide.

Sasuke crut devenir fou en sentant les bras de Naruto l'entourait et le serrer contre lui, il avait tellement envie de ça. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point son corps toute entier le désirait. Sasuke força Naruto à reculer pour que celui-ci soit collé au bord du onsen. Il l'embrassa et vint lécher ses lèvres puis embrasser son menton pour descendre dans son cou. Ses mains le cajolèrent, lui caressèrent le torse, le ventre aux muscles bien fermes. La bouche de Sasuke sur sa peau était l'une des plus belles merveilles que Naruto ait pu connaître. Il gémissait, râlait de plaisir, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière sentant le plaisir monter en lui.

Les lèvres charnues du brun suça la peau délicate et bronzé de son cou, il la happa, la lécha, l'embrassa puis descendit encore pour embrasser ses clavicules. Sasuke remonta ensuite pour reprendre goulûment ses lèvres. Il ralentit un instant la cadence du baiser pour l'embrasser plus langoureusement. Une main remonta pour caresser sa joue avec tendresse et l'autre se logea dans le dos du blond imprimant des motifs quelconques sur sa peau.

Lorsque Sasuke vint récupérer ses lèvres, se laissant totalement dominer par lui, Naruto reprit légèrement le contrôle. Une main sur sa nuque, sa tête se pencha un peu plus entraînant son partenaire légèrement en arrière. L'envie de lui faire l'amour était omniprésente et son érection ne détrompait personne. Un râle empli de désir sortit de sa gorge et d'une seule pulsion, il mit ses mains sur les fesses rebondies du brun. Il fut soulevé poussant Sasuke à s'accrocher à lui, leurs deux torses humides se collant ainsi que leurs deux sexes gonflés par la passion. Naruto, alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, écarta légèrement les fesses du brun cherchant à mettre son sexe sur son anneau de chair.

Un éclair frappa le blond d'un seul coup. Si c'était sa volonté depuis le début de se faire Sasuke, il n'était pas sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait de lui désormais. C'était plus que ça. Faire l'amour ou baiser le brun reviendrait à faire de lui quelqu'un comme tout les autres : une conquête d'un soir. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce souvenir du brun… Il voulait simplement avoir ce sentiment heureux d'être à ses côtés et celui d'avoir un ami.

Naruto, encore plaqué contre la bouche de Sasuke, ouvrit grands les yeux et sa bouche se sépara de la sienne dans un bruit de succion. Ses yeux s'attristèrent en coupant ce moment passionnel. Ses mains glissèrent sur les reins du brun pour qu'il se repose doucement dans l'eau. Il s'écarta définitivement de lui, sa respiration toujours aussi saccadée. Sasuke respira douloureusement, son souffle était saccadé après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ses jambes le portaient a peine lorsque Naruto le fit redescendre de ses hanches.

\- Je peux pas, murmura-t-il d'un ton désolé.

Quand Naruto souffla ces quelques mots après leur étreinte passionnée, Sasuke ne comprenait pas... comment ça il ne pouvait pas ? Son sexe était plus que près à l'accueillir, et ils étaient tous les deux en transe.

Il regarda le blond reprenant une respiration à un rythme régulier puis posa une main sur la hanche de Naruto et l'autre sur son torse le caressant tendrement. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda d'une voix calme et d'un regard tendre :

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi Naruto ?

Depuis plusieurs heures Naruto le repoussait mais maintenant il était clair pour lui que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne lui plaisait plus. Naruto avala sa salive avant de regarder sur le côté évitant clairement le regard du brun. Délicatement, il enleva les mains de Sasuke avant de sortir de l'eau sans un mot. Il prit sa serviette et la mit autour de sa taille. Son cœur lui faisait mal contre sa poitrine. Ses deux mains vinrent se mettre sur son visage en soupirant.

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur ses cuisses dans un claquement. Le blond regarda de nouveau le brun avant de se retourner.

\- Je t'attends dehors...

Sasuke ne le retint pas cette fois-ci, il ne se mit pas non plus en colère, il le laissa simplement partir. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver pas après ce qui venait de ce passer... Son cœur battait beaucoup trop et il avait peur d'avoir mal si le blond le repoussait ou l'insultait...

Sasuke resta un peu plus longtemps dans le bassin attendant que son érection disparaisse d'elle-même. La chaleur du blond lui manquait, ses baisers, ses caresses et en y repensant, il grimaça, c'était douloureux. Pourquoi c'était comme ça entre eux ? Pourquoi il avait cédé ? Pourquoi il l'avait laissé s'approcher de lui d'aussi près ? Est-ce que le blond ressentait la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait tout simplement de lui ? Il l'ignorait... et la possibilité que Naruto puisse vraiment se moquer de lui, lui perça le cœur de tout part.

Le ténébreux n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dis au blond toute à l'heure... mais sur l'instant il se dit qu'il fallait peut être attendre que la journée se finisse véritablement avant de mettre les choses à plat. Même s'il ne savait pas faire semblant il ne voulait pas brusquer le blond. Il avait vu dans ses yeux à quel point Naruto le désirait. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de cette façon et pourtant le blond l'avait repoussé à la dernière minute. Il n'avait pas loupé non plus le regard profondément triste que Naruto avait tenté de dissimuler alors quelle était la véritable raison ?

Sur cette dernière pensée, Sasuke sortit de l'eau et partit se changer dans les vestiaires.

Naruto se rhabilla avec précipitation se répétant sans cesse que les onsens avaient été une mauvaise idée et heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas resté longtemps sinon il aurait finit par craqué. Il était dans une rage folle contre lui-même. Le blond avait désiré ardemment le brun dés qu'il l'avait vu et c'est vrai qu'il l'avait voulu. Plus il avait appris à le connaître, plus ses attentions devinrent nouvelles jusqu'à ressentir des sentiments totalement nouveaux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était comme une pluie diluvienne qui venait de s'écraser sur lui, il avait réussit à s'attacher à quelqu'un, le désirant plus que n'importe qui d'autre, une personne qui réussissait à faire battre son cœur comme jamais. Sasuke était quelqu'un d'unique à ses yeux. Si il couchait avec lui, il ne serait qu'un parmi tant d'autre et Naruto se le refusait.

Il se haïssait de l'avoir voulu, de l'avoir désiré autant… C'était de sa faute s'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Maintenant qu'il avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier et à peut-être à l'aimer, il voulait se souvenir du brun encore longtemps comme la personne ayant réussit à faire battre son cœur aussi fort. Naruto ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui sinon il ne le laisserait plus jamais, il se connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Ils allaient se séparer, c'était la fin inévitable.

Naruto enfila son énorme veste avant de regarder rapidement l'heure. Il restait six heures avant la nouvelle année. Il ferma la porte du casier et sortit des vestiaires.

\- Vous partez déjà ? s'interloqua la femme à l'entrée.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais lui accorda un rapide sourire poli avant de sortir.

Une fois rhabillé, Sasuke sortit des vestiaires, devant l'entrée une femme se tenait là, elle était prête à lui dire quelque chose mais quand Sasuke posa ses yeux sur elle, elle baissa les yeux rougissant gêné. Sasuke n'y fit pas plus attention, et partit en remerciant la femme. Dehors il repéra rapidement le blond qui lui faisait dos. Un soupir discret franchit ses lèvres et il se rapprocha du blond.

-Alors ? On va ou ? demanda-t-il pour évité qu'une nouvelle tension s'installe entre eux.

Naruto se retourna rapidement. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle se referma aussitôt.

\- Euh...

Le blond se racla la gorge avant de faire apparaître un léger sourire.

\- Il y a... Il y a un festival au centre de Tokyo. On y va et on choppe de la nourriture gratuite?

Naruto eut un rire nerveux et constatant que son rire n'était pas réellement sincère, il regarda une dernière fois le brun avant de se racler la gorge et d'entamer le chemin vers la voiture.

Les yeux rivaient sur le blond, Sasuke le suivit peu de temps après un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il faisait des efforts mais ça ne servait à rien... Naruto était faux avec lui il pouvait le voir et ça lui faisait vraiment mal.

Une fois dans la voiture Sasuke n'avait plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre et constata qu'il neigeait à nouveau, il n'avait pas neigé depuis hier soir... lorsqu'il avait rencontré le blond... Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, la promesse que lui avait fais le blond laissait à désirer...

Les minutes passèrent dans le silence et bientôt ils arrivèrent au centre de Tokyo, il y avait beaucoup de monde et la neige tombait de plus belle.

Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la foule ambiante habille de kimono traditionnelle, d'autres étaient habillés comme tout les jours comme Naruto et Sasuke où bon nombre de touristes se mélangeaient. Côte à côte, ils faisaient partis désormais de cet amas de personne. De la musique se fit entendre mais Naruto ne réussit pas en discerner la provenance.  
Il regarda en l'air observant les nombreuses décorations du festival pour fêter le Nouvel An. Des lucarnes, des lumières tamisées illuminait la rue, des stands vendant de la nourriture, des statues de multiples dieux, des cadeaux plus occidentaux se dressaient sur les tables. Le blond remarqua quelques personnes s'arrêtaient mais il ne fit pas plus attention. Il continuait à suivre le mouvement en tentant de garder Sasuke de vue, de peur de le perdre dans la foule.  
Il y vit des animations musicales et artistiques. Les minutes s'écoulaient, la journée devenait une catastrophe par sa faute... Tout semblait vivant alors que Naruto avait l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur de sa poitrine

Sasuke regardait ce qui les entourait avec de grands yeux, il n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de festivité plus jeune. Dans sa famille il était de rigueur de passer la nouvelle année avec les siens dans le domaine Uchiha. Alors il était impressionné par l'ampleur du festival. Il regarda aussi les hommes et les femmes vêtus de kimono les plaignant quelque peu ils devaient avoir froid avec le temps qu'il faisait.

Il voyait des tonnes de stands qui vendaient de tout ainsi que de la nourriture, il jeta un œil aux animations, l'une d'entre elles attira son regard.

\- Naruto, appela-t-il seulement puis il alla vers l'animation un peu plus loin.

\- Mmh?

Perdu dans sa contemplation du décor l'entourant, il remarqua Sasuke se faufiler dans foule en direction d'une animation.

\- Hey, attends!

Naruto, qui n'avait pas quitter de l'œil Sasuke durant le trajet, commença à voir le brun disparaître sous ses yeux. Il bouscula un bon nombre de gens avant de sortir de la foule et de voir Sasuke près de l'animation.

\- Tu peux m'attendre avant de partir ! J'ai failli te perdre...

Sasuke ne l'écoutait même pas prit dans l'animation, il avait toujours était passionné par l'univers des ninjas. Il se souvenait que plus jeune lui et son frère s'amusaient à se battre avec des kunais en plastique. Ce souvenir lui arracha un tendre sourire, son frère lui manquait parfois... D'ailleurs le spectacle était vraiment sympa les combats étaient très intéressants et réaliste.

Naruto mit ses poingss sur ses hanches, assez frustré qu'il ne l'écoute pas puis il remarqua ce qui attira l'attention du brun. Il y vit l'animation et fut subjugué pendant quelques secondes. Mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits, Sasuke ne bougeant toujours pas.  
Il eut un sourire emplit de malice et il prit de la neige sur le sol avant de l'envoyer sur l'arrière du crâne du brun en riant.

Quand Sasuke sentit le froid envahir l'arrière de sa tête il râla et se tourna vers le blond qui riait comme un débile.

-Idiot !l'insulta-t-il en prenant de la neige à la va vite.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite lorsqu'un homme avec un micro approcha d'eux et dit à la foule.

\- Je crois que nous avons des volontaires ici !

Sasuke releva la tête et regarda la foule applaudir.

\- Hein?

Naruto s'était apprêté également à renvoyer de la neige sur le brun mais on força les deux garçons à s'approcher sous les plaintes du blond qui ne voulait absolument pas faire quoi que ce soit devant tout ce monde.

Agacé par la situation Sasuke regarda le présentateur et lui envoya un regard noir. D'autres hommes approchèrent et leur donna une arme en bambou, c'était le genre d'arme que Sasuke utilisait pour ses combats de Kendo. Il regarda le blond qui avait l'air aussi perdu que lui et demanda aux hommes qui leur avaient donné les épées :

\- Pourquoi on est la ?

Un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus lui répondit en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Vous devez faire un combat, mais tu dois juste désarmer ton copain, beau gosse.

Naruto regarda le bambou entre ses mains puis le présentateur. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il grinça des dents face à la réplique que venait de faire ce vieux pervers.

-Appelleleencorecommecaetjetebriselesjambesconnard, marmonna-t-il.

Il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il passa à côté rapidement voulant profiter au maximum les derniers instants avec _lui._

L'homme blond regarda le ténébreux avec un sourire malicieux puis reprit.

\- Bon je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien et surtout divertissez bien le public !

Le présentateur se tourna de nouveau vers les deux jeunes hommes puis revint vers la foule.

-Bien ! Il semblait que nos apprentis combattants soient prêts ! Alors voici les règles, mesdames, messieurs ! Vous ne devez pas abattre l'arme sur une partie du corps de votre adversaire, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il y ait des blessés, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez désarmer votre adversaire, c'est un combat en trois manches vous aurez donc la possibilité de recommencer. Le gagnant recevra une petite surprise !

Le publique regardait les jeunes hommes qui se jetaient des regards ennuyés. Le présentateur se tourna vers ses combattant.

\- Bien mettez-vous en place, vous êtes prêts ? HAJIME !

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à deux fois. Maintenant qu'il était la, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le blond fit quelques pas de côté en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

\- Sois gentil, ok?

Bizarrement, Naruto pouvait y lire dans ses yeux un petit air hautain et satisfait puis il sut. Il allait se prendre la raclée de sa vie

Avec cette petite plainte du blond, Sasuke sourit sournoisement, Oh oui il allait être très gentil... Il fit quelques pas de côtés à son tour. Mais en voyant que le blond n'osait pas aller vers lui un soupir lui échappa. Il ne comptait pas tourner en rond toute la soirée se regardant en chien de faïence. Le ténébreux amorça un pas vers le blond qui n'avait pas tellement réagit sur le moment. Le regard de Sasuke changea très vite devenant extrêmement sérieux et dans une rapidité impressionnante, il arriva près du blond et le désarma avec une agilité extraordinaire faisant basculer Naruto sur les fesses.

\- Oooooh impressionnant ! Voyez mesdames et messieurs le gagnant de la première manche !

Le blond se sentit déstabiliser par la vitesse du brun. Le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu hier soir - ses abdominaux s'en rappelaient - n'était qu'un avant goût et il le savait. Cependant Naruto le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Il fit craquer sa nuque avant de se relever bâton en main..

Il tenta une approche en tapant le bâton du brun par en dessous. Naruto était moins agile que Sasuke mais il tenta de donner de la force dans son coup.

Sur le moment, Sasuke n'avait pas prévu le coup et la force que donna le blond le fit reculer. Il laissa l'arme tomber dans le mouvement un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es moins mauvais que t'en à l'air dobe, le provoqua le ténébreux.

\- Mais quel retournement de situation ! La deuxième manche est remportée par ce jeune homme ! cria le présentateur en désignant Naruto de la main.

Le blond se sentit fier sur le coup et eut un petit sourire satisfait en regardant rapidement les spectateurs. Il tendit son bâton vers Sasuke l'invitant au combat.

\- On a qu'à faire un pari si tu veux... proposa amusé Naruto, je suis sur de pouvoir gagner.

Sasuke avait bien envie de rire mais se retint de justesse, il sourit largement réellement amusé par la provocation.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et bien je t'écoute quel en sera l'enjeu ?

Naruto eut une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Si je gagne, tu devras faire ce que je voudrais...

Le blond s'approcha doucement, d'un pas assez félin. Finalement cette animation lui plaisait, il sentait une montée d'adrénaline et d'excitation. Il remonta un peu le bâton jusqu'à qu'il atteigne le menton du brun et le soulève légèrement.

\- Si tu gagnes, j'aurai droit au même sort.

Il lui fit un sourire avant de retirer le bâton et de reculer.

Sasuke rit un instant et ferma les yeux, il avait enfin sa chance. Il releva son regard vers le blond une lueur de défis dans l'œil, et se mit en position.

\- Dans ce cas...

Il se prépara, attendant l'annonce du début du combat.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, le provoqua-t-il encore plus.

Le présentateur annonça enfin le début du dernier combat.

Naruto attaqua le premier. Il donna un léger coup sûr le bâton sur le côté. Mais Sasuke contra sans difficulté le coup, vu l'enjeu de ce combat le ténébreux ne laissa pas la moindre chance au blond de prendre avantage sur lui. D'un coup habile Sasuke repoussa le blond il plaça son bâton sur le côté feintant une attaque et Naruto tomba facilement dans le piège. Alors avec la même agilité et rapidité que dans le premier combat, il bloqua l'attaque du blond et le repoussa brusquement le faisait vaciller. Le ténébreux ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son équilibre qu'il brandit son bâton et fit voler celui du blond. Naruto retomba à terre et Sasuke pointa son bâton sur le blond un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- Tu t'es trop surestimé, dobe.

Naruto garda tout de même le sourire. Il sentit ses fesses devenir humide à cause de la neige et tandis sa main afin que Sasuke puisse le relever.

\- Bien joué... Teme...

Sasuke lui renvoya son sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever.

-Eh bien nous avons notre vainqueur ! cria le présentateur en désignant Sasuke sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester au centre de l'attention. L'animateur se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit un petit paquet.

\- Félicitations jeune homme, merci d'avoir joué le jeu, dit-il à l'attention des deux participants.

Sasuke ne fit que hoché de la tête, prêt à partir le paquet en main, il avait déjà sa récompense et ce n'était pas ce paquet.

\- On s'en va?

Naruto, toujours souriant, mit son bras autour de la nuque du brun puis l'entraîna dans sa marche, hors de l'animation. Alors que le présentateur, derrière lui, était de nouveau à la recherche de concurrents, Naruto se pencha sur le petit paquet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Sasuke releva les yeux vers Naruto et au moment où il allait ouvrir le paquet quelqu'un semblait l'interpeller.

\- Hey !

Sasuke jeta un œil vers le nouvel arrivant et constata que c'était le blond de toute à l'heure, il avait oublié quelque chose ?

\- Ouf j'avais peur que vous soyez déjà partit ! C'était bien le combat tu m'as épaté ! s'exclama le blond les yeux rivés sur Sasuke.

Le ténébreux savait pas trop quoi répondre il le regarda simplement et finalement répondit un :

\- Merci

Le blond jeta un œil neutre sur l'autre gars qui était à côté du ténébreux.

\- Moi c'est Deidara je me suis dit que ça serait cool qu'on fasse connaissance, je pratique beaucoup d'arts martiaux mais j'ai jamais appris le Kendo ça serait sympa si tu pouvais me montrer quelques mouvements, expliqua le blond aux cheveux assez long en regardant d'un regard aguicheur le ténébreux.

Naruto sentit une légère sueur froide coulait le long de sa nuque. Ses yeux le jaugèrent de haut en bas avant que son bras ne se resserre autour du brun. Il adressa un sourire totalement faussé à cet autre blond avant de déclarer:

\- Il n'est pas intéressé.

Naruto se retourna et traîna Sasuke dans le mouvement. Le blond fronça des sourcils et les rattrapa.

\- Hey blondi c'est pas a toi que je causais ! Je parlais au beau gosse, tes pas son mec que je sache ! s'empressa de dire l'homme très irrité qu'on lui casse son coup.

Le bras de Naruto se détacha lentement de la nuque du brun. Il glissa le long du dos de Sasuke avant qu'il ne se retourne et lui donne un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes. Ce n'était peut-être pas son petit ami mais pour le moment il était à lui et à lui seul.

\- Ne l'approche pas ! Suis-je clair?

Il adressa un rapide regard à Sasuke avant de mettre une main sur ses reins et de le faire avancer.

Sasuke était resté en retrait, à la fois étonné et amusé par la situation. Naruto était mignon quand il essayait de le protéger, et c'était agréable de sentir le blond se coller à lui et d'avoir un geste possessif de sa part. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite... mais il était bien trop heureux d'avoir retrouver le Naruto qu'il avait rencontré pour entreprendre un geste envers lui.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu l'ouvres ou non? demanda le blond en jetant un oeil sur le petit paquet.

Son corps se rapprocha un peu plus du sien... Naruto, inconsciemment, avait besoin de le toucher. Sa peau, son odeur lui manquait malgré la présence de Sasuke tout près de lui.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers lui et sourit un instant, puis il regarda le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Une fois ouvert il sortit une espèce de porte clé avec un petit ninja.

\- Très original. Se moqua Sasuke.

\- Mais il est cool! Il est orange en plus, s'exclama le blond.

Naruto fit une pichenette au porte-clé qui se balança de tous les côtés possibles. Le ténébreux regarda l'air d'imbécile heureux qu'affichait le blond et lui tendit le porte clé.

\- Tiens, prend-le je te l'offre

\- Ah bon ? T'es sur ?

Naruto le prit entre son index et son majeur, surpris de ce cadeau.

-Mmh, acquiesça le ténébreux., tu viens ?

Sasuke rebroussait désormais chemin vers la foule.

\- Ouais, répondit vaguement le blond perdu dans ses pensées.

Il regarda un moment le petit ninja, des flocons de neige se déposant dessus et le rendant humide. Naruto essuya l'objet avec sa manche et le rangea dans sa poche avant de le suivre. Dans leur marche, leurs épaules vinrent se coller ensemble et Naruto frissonna.

\- Il fait encore plus froid que ce matin !

\- C'est l'hiver Naruto, et la nuit est tombée, expliqua Sasuke.

Sasuke remarqua le temple pas loin où beaucoup de personnes se dirigeaient pour aller prier et fêter la nouvelle année. Une moue agacée apparue sur ses lèvres, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde... Il observa le blond qui semblait se diriger également vers le temple. Le ténébreux ne voulait pas aller par la, il repéra rapidement un coin tranquille pas loin du temple et attrapa la main de Naruto. Et le blond se mit à rougir comme un adolescent de quinze ans lorsque Sasuke lui prit la main. Mais il la serra tout de même pour tenter de se faire pardonner de l'avoir rejeter dans l'après-midi.

Le brun lui fit signe de le suivre et, toujours la main dans celle du blond, il se dirigèrent vers un banc au calme.

Naruto prenait conscience que, désormais, chaque geste comptait et que leur relation ainsi que leurs sentiments étaient réciproque pourtant le blond se sentait toujours aussi mal.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le banc en lâchant la main du brun. Sasuke avait gagné son pari et il sentait les multitudes de questions qui allaient être posé dans les prochaines minutes. Le blond lui devait au moins ça et respecter son pari.  
Naruto sortit un paquet de sa poche, contenant une cigarette et un briquet. Il la mit entre ses lèvres puis d'un air amusé, il lui demanda:

\- Ça te dérange pas si je fume ma cigarette de l'année ?

Toujours debout, Sasuke le regarda surprit.

-Tu fumes toi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça m'arrive...

Il l'alluma avant de tirer dessus et de se mettre tousser, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude du goût mais ça le soulageait.

Sasuke sourit se rapprocha de Naruto et lui prit la cigarette qu'il avait entre les lèvres. Il la porta aux siennes et tira une taffe avant de la retirer et de souffler laissant la fumé s'évaporer. Avant même que Naruto n'y comprenne quelque chose Sasuke se pencha sur lui, agrippa sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était qu'un baiser simple, juste lèvres contre lèvres et le ténébreux se retira avec un bruit de succion. Seulement il resta proche de son visage et garda sa main sur la nuque chaude du blond. Il lui sourit amusé et lui souffla :

\- Tu sais ce que j'attends maintenant ?

\- Tu fumes toi ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton léger moqueur.

Naruto baissa les yeux et eut un sourire triste. Il releva les yeux vers le brun toujours avec ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Le blond faisait encore l'idiot et il savait que le brun allait une nouvelle fois s'énerver. Il soupira avant de reprendre la cigarette et de tirer de nouveau dessus. Il tourna le regard vers les statues près d'eux en expirant la fumée.

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu vas me le dire, finit par répondre le blond.

\- Oui je vais te le dire mais toi ?

Sasuke alla s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, et regarda le ciel, la neige tombait beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure.

-Je veux que tu me dises qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment... arrête de me mentir ou de fuir, ça te sert à quoi ? Je déteste quand tu fais ça, depuis le début je suis honnête avec toi et ça m'agace vraiment quand je te vois ignorer mes questions comme ça. C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? finit-il par demander, le ton plus irrité qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Le blond l'avait sentit venir. Le ténébreux voulait rester calme mais il en avait marre de prendre des pincettes. Mais surtout en laissant ses souvenirs refluaient dans son esprit il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre en colère. Le regard bleuté regardait attentivement la forme de la statue à ses côtés ressemblant étrangement à un renard.

\- Je n'ai pas de problème, je suis quelqu'un qui baise tout et n'importe quoi et qui les oublies aussitôt le lendemain, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec forcé.

Cette phrase mit Sasuke en rogne, il se leva brusquement et le fusilla du regard.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

Le ténébreux se rapprocha de Naruto et se baissa à nouveau vers lui.

\- Alors si c'est vraiment le cas explique moi parce que je ne comprends pas bien ! Pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'arrêter quand je t'ai embrassé plus tôt, pourquoi tu me repousses depuis ce moment là et surtout pour tu ne m'as pas baiser quand on était au onsen, hein ?! Parce que si ce que tu dis est vrai alors je suis un privilégié ! Je ne comprends pas Naruto ! Ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça alors qu'hier tu n'aurais pas hésité une seconde, dis-moi ce qui a changé ! Il ne reste que peu de temps avant la nouvelle année et je voulais... je voulais...

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à finir ça phrase que voulait-il ? Qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir de regret ? Qu'il désirait le blond ? Qu'il le voulait vraiment ? Que ça lui brisait le cœur de savoir que bientôt il ne le reverrait plus... Il se calma un instant et regarda Naruto dans les yeux lui renvoyant un regard intense.

\- Je vais te poser la question que tu m'as posé hier, qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

Le blond continuait à éviter son regard tout en fumant la cigarette en de grandes inspirations.

\- Tu es unique Sasuke, avoua-t-il d'un ton doux.

Naruto finit sa cigarette rapidement avant de jeter le mégot au dessus de la tête du brun, avant de finalement le regarder. Sa main vint se balader dans les cheveux fins du brun puis il poussa sa tête vers son propre cou afin de l'étreindre contre lui. Son menton se posa sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi et je ne veux pas t'oublier non plus. Baiser avec toi reviendrait à te mettre dans le même lot que les autres...

Il déposa un petit baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il déplaça sa main sur son front afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Si on doit se séparer, je ne veux pas que ça soit de cette manière...

Du bout des doigts il toucha la tempe du brun.

\- Tu n'es qu'un inconnu que j'ai essayé de mettre dans mon lit parce que j'en avais envie. Il m'as fallu seulement presque 24h pour être attaché à toi alors que encore hier je ne connaissais même pas ton existence.

Naruto se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de cette manière et aussi facilement. Le blond lui accorda tout de même un sourire avant de conclure doucement :

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'engage, Sasuke et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je veux que tu restes un souvenir simple et heureux. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te baiser... Tu es bien plus que ça.

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux le regard attendrit et plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les gestes tendres du blond lui amenaient des frissons dans tout le corps. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto puis les passa sur sa nuque le regardant avec un regard intense.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis au juste ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me parler de ça avant ? Tu ne penses pas que ça nous aurait évité toutes ces disputes ridicules et surtout cette tension ?

\- Mon but était de te faire passer un bon moment, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais autant à coeur...

Ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent légèrement alors qu'il lui rendait ce même regard intense avec un étrange sourire. Sa main vint se poser sur la sienne et caressa ses phalanges avec son pouce.

\- Tu m'as fais ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressentit auparavant. Je devais simplement te faire passer une bonne journée et te larguer à minuit, à la même heure qu'on s'est rencontré...

Il eut un rire nerveux en baissant des yeux.

\- Il semblerait que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du ténébreux et il vint embrasser les lèvres du blond comme précédemment et il recula quelques secondes après.

\- J'aurais passé une bien meilleure journée si tu serais resté toi-même Naruto.

Une main se détacha de sa nuque pour venir caresser une joue rougie avec son pouce.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes états d'âme tu sais... si toi et moi on couche ensemble, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je serais comme n'importe quel mec avec qui tu avais couché ? Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça Naruto, tu ne peux pas dire 'je ne veux pas coucher avec toi parce que sa reviendrait à te considérer de la même manière que tous les autres avec qui j'ai déjà couché', ce n'est pas une excuse... La vérité, tu l'as dit toi-même tu ne t'attendais pas à t'attacher à moi et tu as peur qu'on couche ensemble parce que tu as peur du moment ou je devrais partir. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il ensuite en encerclant le visage de Naruto de ses mains.

Cet inconnu, ce beau brun, ce Sasuke Uchiha avait réussit à lire en Naruto comme un livre ouvert. Personne avant lui n'avait été capable de ça.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire et eut un léger rire. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant collant son front contre le sien. Ses mains vinrent se mettre dans ses cheveux un peu plus en arrière afin de le regarder un peu mieux.

\- Il semblerait que tu sois encore plus imprévisible que moi...

Et, alors, il l'embrassa. Un vrai baiser à la fois doux et sensuel alors ses doigts remontaient doucement vers ses cheveux. Il ne reculerait plus désormais. Et, comme pour arrêter le temps, il cessa de respirer afin de profiter au maximum de ce toucher. Naruto était bien contre ses lèvres, il était bien avec lui tout simplement, il n'avait plus envie de se poser de questions, ni de réfléchir... Vivre le présent, c'était le plus important.

Sasuke laissa le blond l'embrasser et lui rendit ses baisers avec tendresse, avec passion. Il enlaça le blond de ses bras toujours debout loger entre ses jambes. Il recula ses lèvres et mit sa tête dans le cou du blond, l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés il laissa les bras et la chaleur de Naruto le bercer.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur... J'ai envie de toi, dit-il dans un souffle, tout contre l'oreille du blond en aspirant exagérément dans son cou.

Le blond sourit avant de lui faire quelques chatouilles sur ses cotes afin qu'il se recule et qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, amusé.

\- Évidemment que tu as envie de moi ! Comment résister? Même toi tu n'as pu!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quel prétentieux, tu fais...

Sasuke s'éloigna un instant et regarda le paysage au loin l'air serein. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer maintenant il voulait rester avec Naruto...

Le blond éclata de rire avant de regarder un long instant le brun de dos. Il fut heureux dans l'instant de l'avoir rencontrait. La conclusion était la, ils ne se sépareraient pas.

Il s'approcha doucement, deux mains vinrent se glisser sur son ventre et son menton se plaça sur son épaule plaquant le dos du brun contre son torse. Il le regarda avant de déclarer doucement :

\- Sasuke... On se connaît peu, très peu même mais...

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je veux rester avec toi... Je veux que ça marche.

Il l'avait dit d'un ton sincère, prêt à abandonner son ancienne vie, pour essayer avec lui...

Sasuke sentit son cœur battre plus vite, lui aussi voulait essayer... Naruto lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit autrefois tout comme le blond lui avait dit également. Les mains chaudes de Naruto sur son ventre lui retournaient les entrailles, malgré le vêtement qu'il portait. Ses lèvres sur sa tempe lui donnaient envie de se laisser aller sur son torse.

Il tourna sa tête vers Naruto et lui dit avec un regard chargé d'intensité.

\- Moi aussi.

Il captura de nouveau les lèvres du blond, elle était sèche et glacé à cause du froid ambiant mais tellement agréable et tendre. Les mains de Sasuke se posèrent sur celle du blond, geste qui lui apporta chaleur et douceur. Il était bien dans les bras de ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis hier.

Naruto lui rendit un baiser assez charnel et langoureux. Durant le baiser, il eut des souvenirs brefs du onsen ce qui le fit écarter vivement. Son bas ventre recommençait à le chatouiller...  
Le blond resta assez proche du brun mais il eut un sourire de bon idiot.

\- C'n'est pas tout ça mais...

Il fit en sorte de mettre Sasuke face à lui avant de faire glisser une main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse remontant légèrement à son entrejambe. Il vint lui susurrer très lentement dans son oreille :

\- J'en ai très... Très... Très... Envie... Depuis les onsens...

Sa main fut pressante sur le sexe du brun. Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux essayant d'oublier la pression exercé contre son sexe. Il ne souhait pas avoir une érection ici.

\- Depuis hier soir même...

Mais il s'écarta lentement avant de dire d'un ton innocent :

\- Oups j'avais oublié qu'on était prés d'un temple...

Sasuke frappa un instant le blond sur la tête.

-Idiot ! l'insulta-t-il, les joues légèrement rougies.

Par la suite, il avança prêt à repartir vers l'appartement, il se retourna vers le blond.

\- On rentre ?

\- Oui.

Naruto eut un énorme sourire sur son visage avant de prendre la main du brun dans la sienne et de redescendre vers la foule. Ils ignorèrent tout le monde les entourant, le blond se précipitant dans la descente avec le brun, bousculant certaines personnes sur leur passage. Il était déjà dix heures du soir. Ils n'avaient pas mangé, ils n'avaient pas réellement profité des festivités mais peu importe… Ils étaient ensemble et pour d'autres raisons cette fois-ci.

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle, la neige tombant encore sur Tokyo. Ils se rendirent rapidement à la voiture et sur le trajet, ils passèrent devant la rue où ils s'étaient rencontrés vingt deux heures plus tôt.

Sur la route, le blond remarqua la rue mais ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus se contentant de sourire en jetant parfois un œil vers Sasuke. Oui, il voulait que ça marche, qu'il y ait un lendemain, qu'il y ait une nouvelle année avec lui dans sa vie. Le blond finit par se garer à la même place que la veille, prit de nouveau la main du brun dans la sienne avant de l'entraîner rapidement à son appartement.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur dans l'appartement chauffé ce qui soulagea rapidement Naruto qui avait eut froid toute la journée. Il fit claquer la porte, enleva ses chaussures avec ses chaussettes puis il sortit le sachet de chocolat qu'il avait acheté dans l'après-midi, avec le petit ninja, pour le déposer sur la table puis il enleva son énorme veste enneigée.

Sasuke laissa a peine le temps au blond d'enlever ses vêtements de sortie qu'il se rua sur lui. Il prit le bras du blond et le tourna violemment vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses lèvres happèrent celle du blond avec gourmandise et ses bras vinrent étreindre le corps chaud du blond. Bientôt les mains se firent plus baladeuses car elles allèrent caresser le dos de Naruto en dessous de son pull sans toute fois le retirer.

La langue taquine de Sasuke vint lécher les lèvres bien rouges et gonflées au goût qui le rendait fou. Il mordilla la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure et la suça avec délice, puis descendit embrasser son menton jusqu'à son cou, qu'il suça, croqua et lécha. La peau du blond avec un goût naturel et très alléchant, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser...

Le baiser fut rendu sans concession, la respiration du blond devenant saccadée. Alors que la bouche de Sasuke venait mettre en effusion son corps en entier, ses mains encore fraîches glissèrent lentement sous la chemise blanche. Ce vêtement qui lui appartenait… Entre deux soupirs, il se mit à sourire bêtement, ses mains remontant lentement sur les abdominaux finement musclé en les caressant doucement. Naruto avait réellement envie de lui comme s'il n'avait jamais désiré personne autre que le brun.

Le blond se fit violence et pencha la tête pour trouver de nouveau les lèvres de Sasuke en l'embrassant avec envie et passion C'était simplement exquis il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses côtés avant de descendre le long de ses reins et d'entraîner son bassin contre le sien dans un râle satisfait. Il sentit quelques boutons de la chemise éclataient contre lui a force de trifouiller le vêtement dans tout les sens mais il s'en fichait, la bouche du brun était un délice et il ne voudrait plus jamais se séparer de celle-ci.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin d'être soulagé, maintenant. Il poussa le blond contre le mur et ouvrit un peu plus sa chemise la laissant retomber légèrement sur ses épaules. Il s'appuya contre le blond maintenu par le mur et embrassa son cou avec envie, sa main droite vint caresser les cheveux dorés et la nuque du blond. Sa main gauche vint se placer sous le pull, caressant les muscles fermes, sa main commença par les pectoraux bien formé puis descendit vers les abdominaux prononcés. Enfin, sa main termina sa course en ouvrant la fermeture éclaire du pantalon du blond et en le déboutonnant.

Le corps du blond n'avait jamais tellement bouillonnait en la présence d'une personne mais là, c'était extrême, c'était bon, c'était le paradis et l'enfer en même temps, rien ne pouvait qualifier ce moment intense. Naruto, dans l'excitation, vint mordre la lèvre de Sasuke avant de frotter son bassin involontairement contre le sien provoquant chez lui un fourmillement dans son bas ventre et son sexe se gonfla de plus en plus. Il râla de plaisir et de satisfaction à la fois avant d'enlever totalement la chemise du brun. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes vinrent se joindre sentant leur souffle chaud chacun leur tour, Naruto en profita à son tour pour déboutonner le jean de Sasuke et de l'enlever.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion ses deux bras entourant sa taille, il glissa lentement sur le mur en entraînant Sasuke, ses doigts palpant toujours sa peau, afin de l'emmener dans la chambre.

Sasuke était excité au possible et c'était trop lent à son goût. Il pris le bassin de Naruto entre ses mains et balança ses hanches contre celle du blond lâchant un gémissement plaintif tellement il avait besoin d'être soulagé. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment porté sur la chose, il n'avait que très peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, jusqu'à présent le ténébreux n'avait jamais sentit le besoin si intense de se satisfaire.

Se plaquant de nouveau sur le blond de tout son corps, ses hanches toujours en mouvement, Sasuke laissa une traînée brûlante de salive sur le cou de blond. Il happa les lèvres du blond et vint se poster à son oreille pour lui chuchoter d'une voix sensuelle.

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Sa voix était tellement lascive qu'une plainte suivie sa demande.

Il s'éloigna d'un seul coup du blond stoppant toute les stimulations qu'il prodiguait au corps fasse à lui. Sasuke lui fit un sourire joueur et partit dans la chambre sans le blond.

Rapidement, lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le brun contre son corps, il grogna assez fortement pour qu'il l'entende. Le blond reprit très vite sa respiration avant d'enlever complètement son pantalon et de le jeter dans le salon. Désormais habillé uniquement de son caleçon, Naruto se mit à courir par la suite vers la chambre.

\- Tu vas voir toi, si tu vas encore t'amuser longtemps !

Sur ces paroles, Naruto se jeta sur lui et le plaqua sur le lit en riant. Ses jambes encerclèrent son bassin et il s'assit dessus, satisfait avant de caresser lentement son torse. Il se pencha lentement vers le visage de son nouvel amant avant de souffler sur ses lèvres ces quelques mots :

\- Tu ne pars plus maintenant…

Il les effleura longuement en regardant Sasuke d'un désir sans nom.

Sasuke était hypnotisé par les lèvres tendues du blond, les sentir tout contre ses lèvres sans pouvoir les palper, les goûter était insupportable. Le poids de Naruto sur le sien lui réchauffait le corps, lui donnant des bouffées de chaleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Ses mains vinrent encadrer les joues de Naruto et ses lèvres embrassèrent celles si proche dans un baiser lent mais exigent. Quand ils les relâchèrent, il susurra :

\- Je ne veux pas partir...

Sasuke lui sourit tendrement en venant câliner la joue du blond. Celui-ci eut un sourire avant de se soulever du corps du brun. Ses doigts vinrent déboutonner d'un geste lent le pantalon du brun. En attrapant le jean et le caleçon à la fois, il fit glisser les deux vêtements sur ses cuisses afin de lui enlever.

Une fois mis à nu, Sasuke se releva et se mit a genoux sur le lit. Il entoura le cou du blond et lui baisa le cou appréciant la peau fine contre ses lèvres.

La main de Naruto vint se perdre dans ses cheveux ébène, il se mordit la lèvre avant de se reculer dans un léger rire. Il enleva son propre caleçon tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Le blond continua ainsi se retrouvant nu à son tour. Dans une soudaine excitation, il vint agripper les fesses de Sasuke puis le força à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Contre ses lèvres, il se mit à gémir fortement appréciant ce contact. Son cœur palpitait encore plus fort. Ses mains remontèrent dans son dos et il le serra un peu plus contre lui continuant à l'embrasser encore et encore.

Les bras voyagèrent dans le dos halé, les jambes de chaque côté des hanches brunies, Sasuke s'accrocha avec frénésie au blond essayant de rester un minimum conscient de ses actes. Les mouvements pressés et excités du blond lui donnaient envie d'accélérer les choses. Les mains brûlantes de Naruto sur ses fesses lui arracha un gémissement, il se découvrit un point faible, ne se savant pas aussi sensible à cet partie de son corps.

Les lèvres du blond le dévorèrent littéralement, impulsivement, tellement qu'il du s'écarter pour respirer. Son souffle était erratique, son corps en ébullition et son cœur sur le point d'éclater tellement les sensations étaient fortes et profondes.

Il sentit des baisers pleuvoir sur sa peau, lui parcourant d'agréable frisson, Sasuke en ferma les yeux de délice. Il se mordit un instant les lèvres, les joues rougissantes et amorça un mouvement de balancement avec ses hanches pour que son bas ventre se frotte contre celui de Naruto lui arrachant plusieurs râle de plaisir. Sa tête s'arqua en arrière profitant pleinement des baisers chauds et des remontés de vagues brûlantes que lui procurer la sensation de son sexe sur celui du blond. Continuant ses mouvements de hanches, Sasuke accéléra de temps en temps pour amplifier leur plaisir.

C'était trop bon, beaucoup trop, son esprit n'était plus ici, le reste de son univers se centrant uniquement sur Sasuke. Il vint prendre en main leurs deux sexes collé l'un contre l'autre. Il se permit un geste fluide sur leurs deux entrejambes où des fluides corporels s'échappaient. La bouche de Naruto, dans un râle de plaisir, se colla contre la pomme d'Adam du brun et continua à gémir, son visage se contractant sous l'effet du plaisir. Il finit par se pencher vers son oreille, d'un ton sensuelle et à la fois saccadé, il lui murmura doucement :

\- J'ai... J'ai envie de...

Les doigts de Naruto vinrent se glisser dans la fente du brun.

Sasuke était beaucoup trop prit dans le plaisir pour comprendre ce que le blond lui disait mais lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Naruto tâter la fente de ses fesses il comprit ce qu'il voulait. Avec tout le mal du monde Sasuke essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et il regarda le blond, il entoura d'un bras son cou et se releva légèrement pour que le blond puisse y pénétrer ses doigts. Depuis le début, Sasuke se doutait qu'il serait celui qui recevrait, jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais essayé ni même désirer se faire pénétrer. Mais le ténébreux fit pleinement confiance au blond et le laissa manœuvrer leur danse.

Un de ses doigts vint tracer lentement l'anneau de chair dans une gestuelle souple. Le bout de son doigt entra lentement à l'intérieur jusqu'à le mettre complètement avec beaucoup de difficulté. C'est en faisant ce mouvement qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituelle, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait jamais eut lieu d'être avec d'autres hommes. Naruto déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule avant de le regarder :

\- C'est ta première fois, hein? murmura-t-il doucement.

Sasuke sentit un gémissement lui échappait, rien qu'avec un doigt c'était douloureux… Qu'est-ce que ça allait donner après ? Quand le blond lui posa la question, il se sentit gêné sur le moment.

\- Ca t'étonnes ? lui demanda-t-il pour cacher son embarra en respirant difficilement à mesure que le doigt s'enfonçait.

Naruto eut un léger rire avant de poser son nez sur sa clavicule en inspirant son odeur corporelle.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il.

Son autre main poussa le brun à se relever un peu afin qu'il se mette à genoux au dessus de lui, son doigt restant dans son intérieur. Naruto embrassa son cou, déposa un baiser sur son menton puis le regarda à nouveau :

\- C'est ta première fois, c'est super important ce genre de chose... Si tu veux qu'on arrête, on peut...

Il vint mordiller légèrement un petit bout de peau de son cou avant de déposer un baiser de nouveau. Naruto était attentionné et comme un éclair vif et rapide dans son esprit, il se rendit compte que, définitivement, Sasuke était différent de n'importe quelle personne. Jamais, au grand jamais, le blond ne s'était comporté de cette manière avec quelqu'un.

Un petit rire sarcastique et à la fois inhabituel sortit de sa gorge.

\- Même si je n'ai pas très envie de te lâcher...

Sasuke le dévisagea amusé lui releva le visage pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Tu penses que je t'aurais laissé faire tout ça si je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Naruto, depuis le onsen, j'en ai envie et je savais très bien que si je le faisais avec toi tu aurais voulu que je sois celui qui reçois. Maintenant tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour une jeune vierge douce et fragile et tu vas me prendre ! lui expliqua Sasuke en l'embrassant pour empêcher le blond de parler.

Naruto éclata de rire contre ses lèvres puis il se détacha, avant de soupirer contre sa peau et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il cessa de rire, sa bouche contre son épiderme, il marmonnacontre celle-ci :

\- Oh… Parce que tu es un dominant à la base ?

Sur ces mots, son doigt se mit à faire de lent va-et-vient, le sortant complètement par moment avant de le faire entrer de nouveau en lui. Sa bouche se pencha à l'endroit même où il sentit son pouls, il commença à aspirer doucement sa peau en donnant quelques coups de langues contre sa fine peau ayant pour seul but de lui créer davantage de plaisir. Dans un bruit significatif, sa bouche se sépara de cet endroit spécial, il y vit un léger bleu violet apparaître. Naruto eut un léger sourire avant de soulever un peu plus le brun, d'écarter ses fesses à l'aide de ses doigts restant et de le pénétrer dans un nouveau mouvement. Il pencha la tête de l'autre côté de son cou afin de lui créer un autre suçon. Son autre main vint agripper sa fesse gauche et l'agrippa afin d'aider son doigt à créer de mouvements plus ample.

Sasuke avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à respirer, il haleta difficilement. Le doigt du blond l'écartelait et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça allait être encore plus douloureux lorsque le sexe du blond le pénétrerait. Pourtant les attentions porter par la bouche de Naruto lui apporta bien être et réconfort il caressa les cheveux du blond en guise de remerciement.

Tant son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, tant Naruto avait envie de pleurer de bonheur. Les doigts de Sasuke dans ses cheveux… Cette affection qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit… C'était plus que du sexe, c'était beaucoup plus que ça… Depuis leur rencontre, depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, depuis ce baiser sous le sapin, depuis ce rapprochement dans les onsens… Tout était plus que ça…

Contre lui, il sentit Sasuke tendu et crispé, sa respiration difficile. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire tout en continuant à insuffler son doigt en lui. Il demanda d'un ton doux mais légèrement inquiet :

\- Ca te fait mal ?

Le ténébreux baissa la tête vers Naruto, la douleur était moins présente mais il sentait toujours une gêne. Voyant les yeux inquiets de Naruto, Sasuke caressa une nouvelle fois les cheveux blonds puis caressa sa joue. Il vint l'embrasser du bout des lèvres et lui chuchota qu'il allait bien. Il continua ses caresses et plongea ses yeux dans les siens lui lançant un regard chargé d'intensité, de tendresse et de reconnaissance.

Ses mains vinrent descendre vers les bras du blond qu'il cajola de caresse, puis il s'y accrocha pour venir déposer d'autres baisers, d'abord de simples caresse pour ensuite happer la peau, la malmener de ses lèvres. Il revint embrasser Naruto, Sasuke remarqua qu'en ne restant pas sans rien faire, il ne pensait même plus à la douleur.

La langue du blond vint rapidement chercher la sienne et contre ses lèvres, Naruto soupira d'aise. Il sentit que le doigt glissait un peu mieux en lui et il décida rapidement d'en intégrer un deuxième. Il fit pénétrer seulement le bout de son doigt d'un geste très lent et restant attentif à chaque réaction de Sasuke.

Au début, le deuxième membre qui s'était introduit, en lui le raidit, la douleur n'était pas aussi grande que tout à l'heure mais elle restait omniprésente. Sasuke savait que s'il ne voulait pas ressentir la douleur, il devait absolument s'occuper alors il reprit possession des lèvres du blond. Il réalisa bien vite qu'il était resté plutôt passif jusque la et l'érection conséquente de Naruto attira son regard.

Tout en embrassant plus goulûment les lèvres de Naruto, la main du ténébreux caressa le torse à sa portée puis elle dévia doucement vers le bas pour finalement arriver juste au dessus du désir du blond. La langue de Sasuke vint taquiner les lèvres puis le palet du blond et quand sa jumelle participa à l'échange, Sasuke prit en main le sexe durci de Naruto pour y appliquer un rythme d'abord lent et soutenu.

Le blond ne put se retenir de gémir doucement et de stopper le baiser quelques secondes afin d'extirper ce plaisir intense que venait lui prodiguait Sasuke. Le deuxième doigt finit par glisser lentement en son intérieur. Il les sentit dans son étau bien serré, chose qu'il palpait pour la première fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher les parois de chair avant de recommencer ses mouvements en lui, beaucoup plus doucement cette fois-ci. La main qui avait agripper sa fesse jusque là se déplaça pour venir caresser ce torse face à lui passant par moment son pouce sur l'un des tétons rougis.

En réponse Sasuke gémit, il ne se savait pas sensible des tétons et la pression exercé dans son intérieur lui donna des frissons. La douleur était passée pour laisser derrière elle le plaisir, seulement le plaisir. Sasuke reposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Naruto et respira laborieusement, le plaisir affluant dans tout son corps. Seulement le ténébreux essaya de contenir ses gémissements, il était gêné de crier ainsi de plaisir. Il reprit ses mouvements sur le sexe de Naruto plus rapide et resserra sa poigne, sentant la semence s'écouler de la fente du sexe.

Les cris de Sasuke lui firent un peu plus d'effet qu'il ne le crut… La tension montait dans tout son bas ventre. Il continuait à râler contre ses lèvres avant de se réfugier d'un seul coup sous son menton en ne cessant de gémir. Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à faire des mouvements satisfaisant, tellement que le plaisir que réussissait à lui prodiguer le brun était immersif. Son corps tremblait tellement c'était bon, tellement que son corps réclamait de le faire sien. Son nez vint glisser lentement vers le bas avant de se mettre à lécher un de ses tétons alors que son visage se contractait de plaisir. La main, qui touchait son torse précédemment, vint se mettre à son tour sur sa verge gonflé afin de le caresser à son tour.

La tête du ténébreux se renversa en arrière tellement la sensation de son sexe en érection dans la paume de Naruto le transcendait. Un geignement lui échappa et ses yeux se fermèrent violemment dans le plaisir. Ses mouvements de pompe sur le désir du blond s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants n'arrivant pas à suivre le rythme que le blond appliquait sur son propre sexe.

Sa main se resserra tellement fort sur la hampe de Naruto pour essayer de se raccrocher à quelque chose qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Sasuke souffla un grand coup en gémissant plus fort et il reprit la cadence sur la verge gonflée en y mettant plus de force, pour lui faire perdre la tête comme lui perdait la sienne. Quand il sentit qu'il n'était pas loin de jouir, il rouvrit les yeux une longue plainte s'échappant de ses lèvres et il lâcha le sexe de Naruto.

-Ar- arrète... lui-dit il laborieusement.

Il essaya d'enlever la main de Naruto sur son sexe et l'entoura de ses bras en plaçant sa tête dans son cou, une respiration erratique et le cœur qui battait si fort qu'il pourrait bien sortir de son corps.

Un sifflement de plaisir fit écho dans la petite pièce. Lorsqu'il entendit la supplique de son nouvel amant, il s'arrêta à son tour. Toute les mains occupant le corps de Sasuke le libèrent doucement de son emprise. Naruto prit une grande inspiration avant de faire glisser ses mains, dans une longue caresse, sur ses reins. Il s'accrocha par la suite à ses omoplates comme à une bouée de sauvetage puis il fit rasseoir le brun sur ses cuisses avant de l'étreindre doucement dans ses bras. Son nez se plaqua sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur, avant de fermer les yeux et de sentir les pulsations de son organe vital contre sa poitrine. Ces battements lui provoquèrent des frissons.

\- Il bat si fort…

Naruto s'accrocha un peu plus fortement à lui avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son torse. Sa manière d'agir et sa façon de parler donnaient l'impression qu'il n'était plus lui-même en sa présence. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant d'émotions à la fois. Il ne le laisserait jamais partir… Le blond se sentait vivant alors qu'il continuait à écouter les battements de son cœur.

Il bougea légèrement, se retournant avec le brun dans ses bras et de se séparer de son corps pour l'allonger délicatement sur le matelas. Sasuke, sur le dos, il entreprit une douce caresse sur ses deux cuisses avant de les faire écarter légèrement et de se placer entre elles. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux regardaient de manière intense le brun sous lui. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la commode afin d'en sortir un préservatif et de se l'appliquer sur lui. Naruto revint rapidement entre ses jambes se plaçant un peu plus correctement. Il s'approcha du visage de Sasuke avant de l'embrasser longuement tout en écartant un peu plus ses jambes et en le caressant d'un geste doux. Ses lèvres vinrent murmurer quelques mots contre les siennes.

\- T'es prêt ?

La manière que Naruto avait de le toucher, le caresser, de lui parler, lui mit le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire amusé, tendre, heureux, moqueur, tout ses émotions se mêlaient les uns avec les autres. Son cœur en vrac il avait du mal à rester neutre et calme. Ses mains caressèrent le visage de Naruto, ses lèvres, ses joues, ses tempes, son front, son menton, ses oreilles pour finalement les enfouir dans le cuir chevelu du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il le provoquant légèrement.

Naruto était si attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes et sans que le blond ne lui avoue il savait déjà qu'il n'agissait comme ça avec nul autre personne.

Le blond eut un sourire avant de relever légèrement les jambes de Sasuke afin de soulever ses fesses et d'avoir un meilleur accès. Il dirigea son sexe vers son entrée et il sentit le bout pénétrer l'étau du brun. Son corps alla se glisser contre le sien lentement tout en continuant de pousser en lui. Plaqué contre son torse, le blond entreprit une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, ses pouces caressant son épiderme pour le détendre.

Sasuke ferma ses yeux fortement, la bouche ouverte, il avait mal, vraiment, c'était si douloureux, bien plus qu'un ou deux doigts. Les bras de Sasuke entourèrent le dos du blond et s'y accrochèrent de toute leur force. Il serra les dents à mesure que Naruto s'enfonçait en lui et s'efforçait de retenir ses cris. Le ténébreux ne voulait pas que le blond s'arrête, il savait bien que incommodant la douleur était passagère.

Naruto sentit légèrement le lit grinçait alors qu'il continuait son chemin en lui jusqu'à atteindre le point culminant. Sous lui, il sentait toujours les muscles du brun tendus. Il savait que ça faisait mal, le blond était passé par là lui aussi… Malgré tout, il continua à caresser ses hanches avec ses pouces en déviant sa bouche vers son cou, notamment sous son oreille où il créa un nouveau suçon. Le blond se releva légèrement du corps du brun afin de reprendre le sexe tendu de Sasuke en main et de le caresser dans un geste fluide. Un léger baiser fut déposé sur son menton puis il posa son front contre le sien tentant de capter les yeux noirs de son partenaire.

\- Ca va ?

Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans ceux du blond, il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait mal et le ténébreux se refusait à mentir aussi. Il entoura de ses bras le cou de Naruto et se glissa à son oreille.

\- Embrasse-moi, lui susurra-il.

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant avant de remonter ses mains le long de son corps, passant par son cou et elles finirent par encadrer le visage du brun. Ses pouces vinrent caresser les cernes de Sasuke puis ils descendirent sur ses joues et atteignirent sa lèvre inférieure avec laquelle il s'amusa à toucher, à palper, à regarder… Il finit par les enlever et se pencha vers lui. Il vint doucement lécher ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec passion. Son bassin commença à faire un mouvement en lui ce qui arracha un gémissement plaintif de la part du blond qui en voulait encore plus…

Quand il sentit le blond bouger en lui il se raidit, la douleur était là, lancinante. Il s'accrocha encore plus à Naruto plaquant désespéramment ses lèvres sur celle du blond, les écrasants. Il se sentit gémir entre le plaisir et la douleur. Sasuke ne savait plus s'il avait mal ou s'il aimait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Naruto était là, au creux de ses jambes, en lui et il aimait cette sensation. Son cœur palpitait contre sa cage thoracique et ses râles de plus en plus nombreux s'échappèrent de ses lèvres lorsqu'elles n'étaient plus prises d'assaut par celle du blond.

Les doigts du blond vinrent se faufiler doucement dans ses cheveux bruns désormais en bataille, l'embrassant encore. Sa respiration fut difficile, les lèvres du brun l'écrasant, il n'y arrivait plus… Il se détacha légèrement inspirant de nouveau de l'oxygène avant de replonger avec fougue sur sa bouche.

Son bassin commença à créer de mouvements plus grands en lui accélérant légèrement le rythme. Naruto se mit à gémir douloureusement contre sa bouche et ses mains s'enlevèrent brusquement de ses cheveux se plaquant de chaque côté du visage de Sasuke Le blond était tellement épris par ce qu'il faisait, qu'il ne savait même plus où placer ses mains. Il voulait le toucher à tous ses endroits à la fois… Ses cheveux, sa bouche, son nez, son torse, son sexe, ses fesses, il le voulait lui en entier. Il suffoquait, tellement son cœur battait à une allure beaucoup trop rapide à son goût et il sentait celui du brun contre le sien battre au même rythme… C'était plaisant, bon, satisfaisant. Finalement, c'était peut-être ça le bonheur. L'amour tout simplement.  
Naruto mit ses mains en dessous des fesses de Sasuke et releva légèrement le bassin de son partenaire.

Le rythme que soutenait le blond était insupportable, Sasuke ne pouvait plus empêcher ses gémissements de sortir, il ne se contrôlait même plus, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Le plaisir le submergeait totalement il n'avait même plus la force d'embrasser le blond, il ne sentait que le sexe de Naruto qui s'enfonçait profondément en lui, qui faisait des vas et viens rapides. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il peignait réellement à le faire. Bientôt, il accompagna les mouvements précipités du blond avec son bassin, il avait besoin de jouir.

Tout son corps brûlait est s'était insupportable, s'était bon, tellement bon qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas cédé plus tôt. Seulement il réalisa bien vite que ça n'aurait pas était pareil. Son cœur ne battrait pas comme un fou dans sa poitrine, le visage de Naruto ne lui paraisserait pas aussi beau que maintenant. Le blond ne le couvrirait pas du même regard, aussi désireux, tendre et amoureux ?

Sa tête blonde vint se cacher dans son cou, ses bras se placèrent dans le dos de Sasuke avant de le lever complètement du lit puis de le faire s'asseoir sur lui comme dans leur position précédente. Dans l'excitation, ses mains descendirent rapidement sur ses hanches afin de le soulever complètement de son sexe puis de le pousser de nouveau vers le bas atteignant pour la première fois la prostate du brun.

\- Ahhh ! Cria Sasuke.

Sans s'en rendre compte, entre chaque mouvement et chaque gémissement, le blond se mit à susurrer doucement le prénom de Sasuke, une fois, deux fois puis plusieurs fois…

Les cris du ténébreux étaient incontrôlables, la sensation l'électrisa totalement. Il ne luttait plus, ne se contrôlait plus la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était de jouir. Il s'accrocha au blond se mettant à genoux sur ses cuisses, il se leva faisant presque sortir le sexe de Naruto de son corps, puis il se rengaina totalement se laissant tomber sur le sexe lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement. Son corps s'arqua dans la manœuvre, une de ses mains s'appuya contre la cuisse du blond pour se maintenir puis il recommença, plus rapidement, plus violemment. Ses cris s'amplifièrent en sentant la fin arriver, il avait besoin de plus, tellement plus, Sasuke avait l'impression d'être un brasier.

-En-encore Na-Narutoo., le supplia-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Naruto encercla sa taille et mit une main dans ses cheveux collant ainsi un peu plus leurs corps comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas assez. Son bras autour de ses hanches fit descendre le corps du brun plus rapidement sur son sexe.

Leurs gémissements synchronisés résonnaient dans la chambre dans une parfaite harmonie. Leurs corps suant glissaient en un parfait mouvement. Ils étaient unis et Sasuke était sien.

Le blond se mit à gémir plus fort, son bas ventre se faisait de plus en plus douloureux sentant une prochaine explosion. Naruto recula soudainement de son cou avant de pousser Sasuke vers ses lèvres et de l'embrasser comme un être en manque. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur sa hanche et dans une longue plainte, il finit par jouir dans un dernier coup de rein.

Sasuke jouit juste après en sentant le sexe de Naruto pousser une dernière fois en lui. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa bouche sentant l'orgasme le submerger. C'était l'apogée de leur rencontre et en même temps de début. Sasuke laissa son corps s'affaisser sur celui du blond relâchant tout ses muscles. Il était en sueur et tremblant après l'orgasme ravageur qu'il venait d'avoir. Sa tête dans le cou bronzé Sasuke embrassa la peau à sa porter comme pour le remercier.

Sa main vint doucement caresser les cheveux moites du brun reprenant une respiration du plus en plus calme. Il déposa un doux baiser dans son cou souriant heureux et apaisé des nombreuses tensions. Naruto finit par se retirer doucement puis il entraîna Sasuke sur le lit afin qu'ils s'allongent tout les deux.

Le ténébreux se laissa manipuler par Naruto encore prit dans son orgasme. La fatigue l'engourdit et il se pressa un peu plus contre le blond caressant le torse nu de Naruto. Il dessinait des arabesques distraitement sur sa peau et essaya de reprendre une respiration régulière après le moment qu'il venait de passer. Il avait envie de parler, mais sa bouche resta close, il attendit plusieurs minutes installé tout contre Naruto, Le calme de la pièce le relaxa.

Le blond voulu lui aussi dire quelque chose dans l'instant supportant difficilement le silence. Il se contenta seulement de caresser ses cheveux souhaitant rester avec cette personne, cet ancien inconnu, ce nouvel amant qu'il lui avait fait ressentir milles choses. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose, il ouvrit à peine la bouche qu'il fut rapidement interrompu.  
Des détonations résonnèrent dans la ville éclairant la petite chambre de ses lumières colorés. Naruto leva les yeux rapidement vers la fenêtre avant de revenir sur Sasuke, souriant bêtement.

\- Bonne année...

Sasuke sourit en entendant les ravages que provoquait la nouvelle année dans la ville, et en particulier lorsque le blond lui souhaita une bonne année. Il leva ses yeux vers le blond et s'approcha lui donnant un baiser quand il se recula, Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Bonne année... susurra-il également.

Naruto vint serrer Sasuke fortement dans ses bras avec une légère intonation joyeuse, le basculant de tous les côtés...

Ainsi la nouvelle année commença dans des éclats de joie, les feux d'artifices détonant dans l'air. Une nouvelle année prometteuse avec beaucoup de résolutions et un nouvel amour à l'horizon ainsi que de belles promesses. Peut-être que leur relation marcherait ou non mais seul le présent comptait, seul la présence de l'un et de l'autre avait de l'importance.  
Naruto, pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il vivait dans cet appartement, n'eut pas envie de dormir se contentant de l'embrasser et de tout simplement l'aimer.

* * *

**Mayu-chan :** Fin! :'( Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui ont lu notre OS en ces temps de fêtes, a remercier ceux qui nous on laissé un review qui nous a fait chaud au coeur! Je tenais aussi à dire que j'ai été très heureuse de faire cet OS en collaboration avec Chisato! On a passé de merveilleux moments à écrire cet OS et j'espère qu'on continuera à en écrire pleins dans l'avenir! Alors je te remercie Chisato et je t'adore 3 3 Kiss

Ps: je tiens à vous informer que nous prévoyons d'écrire une sorte d'épilogue par la suite mais pour ça il va falloir patienter! A bientôt! Bonne année 2015 à toussss!


End file.
